Online: in love
by sasukerox
Summary: Master of Hebi adds Naruto on msn. Who is he really? From just chatting online, has Sakura fallen in love with him? again? Does a girl's voice, change the path he chose? Read to find out. SasuxSaku not very good summary XD Sasuke OOC
1. They meet online

I decided I wanted to do a fic like this. I already had the "When a ninja emails" but I wanted to make it more romantic and stuff. I might take some ideas off of that and stuff, but I think this one will be a bit better XD

Chapter One

They meet online

Naruto had just finished a mission with his team. He wiped the sweat from his brow, and fell down onto his chair. He invited Sakura over, and surprisingly, she accepted. "Dont think this is a date Naruto! My parents are out on a mission, and I dont feel like cooking." Sakura said, taking a seat.

"Yea yea. I know that you cant resist my looks Sakura chan." Naruto said, grinning. Sakura rolled her eyes. She looked around his apartment. "Come to think of it, I have never been inside of you apartment Naruto." Sakura said.

"You should come over more often." Naruto said, grinning once more. "Oh, shut up." she said, and stood up. "What are you cooking anyways?" she asked. "Ramen!" Naruto said happily.

"Ramen! Naruto! Your fifteen, and you still eat ramen every day! What happened to those vegetables that Kakashi gives to you every week?" Sakura asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Uh...I gave them to Iruka sensei?" Naruto said, grinning nervously.

Sakura closed her eyes, and her eyebrow started twitching. She crossed her arms, and sighed. "If you dont eat something healthy, you are gonna die!" Sakura said, and snapped open her eyes, giving him a deadly look. "Sorry Sakura chan! I will start eating vegetables! But you are over, so lets celebrate with some ramen!" Naruto said, trying to get out of this situation.

Naruto led Sakura to the computer, and she went on MSN.

"Hm...Kiba, Hinata, and Tenten are on. You have Kankuro? He is on as well." Sakura said, scanning Naruto's contacts. "Hey! How did you get on my msn! Oh, yea! I have Temari, Gaara and Kankuro." Naruto said, boiling the ramen.

"Gaara? How can a kazekage find time to go on msn? I guess I will add them all in a conversation. "They have the strangest display names. Kiba is canine lover. Hinata's is white hyuuga heir. Tenten's is weapon genius, and Kankuro's is: Puppet master (gonna watch SlAyErS with temari tomorrow)." Sakura said. She heard Naruto chuckle. "Have you seen mine?" he asked. Sakura looked up at the top.

.:Ramen Lover:.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Hm...who is...um...Master of Hebi?" Sakura asked, not taking her eyes off of the screen. "Master of snakes? I dunno. What's the display picture?" Naruto asked, setting up the table.

"He or she doesnt have one." Sakura said, opening a conversation.

_Ramen Lover says: Hi_

Sakura waited a few seconds, and she saw Master of Hebi type something.

_Master of Hebi says: ..._

Sakura sweatdropped. Naruto placed the ramen on the table, and walked over to Sakura. "Food is ready. Did he or she asnwer?" Naruto asked, taking a look at the screen. Sakura shrugged. "Would you call that an answer?" Sakura asked.

_Ramen Lover says: Be right back. I gotta get some dinner_

Sakura and Naruto quickly finished their meal, and went back to the computer, to find that Master of Hebi had wrotten something.

_Master of Hebi says: Guessing from your name, your eating ramen_

"What does it matter if we are eating ramen!" Naruto said, annoyed that Master of Hebi is somehow insulting ramen.

_Ramen Lover says: Wait. Im not really Ramen Lover. Im a friend. Im going on my accout. I will be on soon. Bye_

Sakura said, and stood up. "Talk to him. Im guessing its a him. I will go home, and go online. Thanks for the meal Naruto." Sakura said, and walked home.

Naruto took Sakura's seat, and decided to type.

_Ramen Lover says: Im the real ramen lover. My friend should be on soon. Who are you anyways?_

**Master of Hebi is typing...**

Naruto gulped. "This is it..."

_Master of Hebi says: I am the master of snakes. No duh_

Naruto fell over. "Oh come on! More description!"

**Sweet'nSour has signed in**

"Sakura is on!" Naruto said, adding her to the conversation. He opened another one, just for them.

_Ramen Lover says: He hasnt really said anything. I asked him who he is, and he said the master of snakes. Trying to mock me eh!  
_

_Sweet'nSour says: Go back to the conversation. He is typing something._

--------

_Master of Hebi says: Sweet'nSour? Probably 99 percent sour_

Sakura crossed her arms. "WHAT A JERK!" she yelled.

Naruto shook his head. "Boy, that guy has nerves."

_Sweet'nSour says: JERK! YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO TREAT A LADY!_

_Master of Hebi says: I just prooved my point. 99 percent sour it is_

_Ramen Lover says: You cant argue with him there_

_Sweet'nSour says: IDIOT! YOU HAVE TO BE ON MY SIDE! :(_

_Ramen Lover says: Hehe...hey Master of Hebi...how old are you?_

_--------_Naruto/Sakura convo-------

_Ramen Loer says: Sorry bout that Sakura chan. I jsut thought of something. Master of hebi? What if its Orochimaru..._

_Sweet'nSour says: Ew.. But not that you said that...what if its... **him...**_

_Ramen Lover says: Maybe your right.._

_-----------------_

_Master of Hebi says: When asked something, you must give your answer first. Such as asking for a name_

Sakura and Naruto gasped. "He said that...to Lee..." they both said.

_Ramen Lover says: Your...your...S...sasuke..._

_Master of Hebi says: Brain is slow as always_

_Sweet'nSour says: How..how did you get Naruto's email..._

_Master of Hebi says: Thats for me to know _

_Ramen Lover says: How...how...HOW DO YOU HAEV THE NERVES TO ADD ME, AND TALK ON MSN! _

_Master of Hebi sasys: Just like I have the nerves to leave Konoha_

_Sweet'nSour says: I...have to go.._

_Ramen Lover says: S..same.. _

**Ramen Lover has signed off**

**Sweet'nSour has signed off**

Sakura called Naruto. "Naruto! Its him...how...why..." Sakura said quietly. "Yea..I know..he talks so...calmly...like he doesnt know we risk our lives to bring him back..." Naruto said. Sakura fiddled with the phone. "What should we do? Should we tell Tsunade sama?" Sakura asked. "Wait. I have an email..." Naruto said, and opened it.

_If you tell Tsunade, or anyone, to try and find me because of this email, I will just delete it. I will block you. Dont even try. You wont be able to find me. I just thought you would wanna see your **freind**, (if I would even call you that) again. _

_Sasuke_

"No...I will send you the email he just sent me. We can only talk to him on msn...r..revive our memories.." Naruto said quietly. He heard Sakura sigh on the other end. "Alright...bye.." she said.

Naruto put the phone down, and leaned against the wall. "How...why...to talk on msn? He betrayed us, and he can just go online, and chat to us like that!" Naruto said. He was frusterated. Who wouldnt be? He closed his eyes, and punched the wall. "Damn it!" he yelled, and walked to him room. He looked at the team 7 picture, they took years ago.

Naruto got ready for bed, and hardly slept. He could only think of one thing.

_Sasuke..._

a/n: I hope I get at least 3 reviews for this chapter? Pwees? Pertty pwees?


	2. Attachment: Pictures

I guess I rushed Sasuke, but I like 'Master of Hebi'! I was too bored to think of anything else...

Chapter Two

Attachment: Pictures

The next morning, which was a Wednesday, Naruto woke up quite early. He did have a mission after all. But for some reason, it was a D rank.

Naruto walked to the old cherry tree where he now meets his team. He sat down, and leaned against the trunk. He could see Sai taking his time walking over.

_Sasuke...I wonder if he will be on..._

"Hello Naruto." Sai said, giving one of his fake smiles. "Cut that out Sai." Naruto said, glaring out into the distance. "Sorry. Im trying, but I just cant seem to get the hang of smiling a lot." Sai said, scratching the back of his head.

"You dont ahve to force a smile. You smile when your happy. Guessing from that fake one, your not very happy meeting Naruto." Sakura said, popping out from behind the trunk.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto yelled, and jumped up. "Hello Sakura san. It's not that I dont like to greet Naruto, but it seems he has something on his mind. Maybe something...upsetting?" Sai asked.

Naruto glanced at Sakura, and she nodded. "Um...I think I see Yamato sensei." Sakura said, changing the subject. "Hey! Why do we have D rank missions again?" Naruto asked, leaning against the trunk.

"Oh yes, About that...well there is a field trip on for the whole acadamy, to the sand country. Those who couldnt go, need to be watched. All the senseis have to go, and well, I volenteered us." Yamato explained. "You VOLENTEERED us! We could of done an exciting A rank mission!" Naruto said, punching his fists in the air.

"Well, maybe another day. If you want to become Hokage one day, you should know how to looks after kids." Yamato said, walking off to the academy. Sakura, and Sai sighed, and followed him. "I already know how...I used to play with Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon all day..." Naruto said, folding his arms, yet following his team.

------------

To Naruto's pleasure, Sakura walked home with him. "Go on msn, right when you reach home, okay? I wanna know if...hes on." Sakura said. Naruto nodded. Naruto dropped her off, and was getting eager himself, so he ran the rest of the way.

**Sweet'nSour has signed in**

**Ramen Lover has signed in**

_Ramen Lover says: Hes not on yet..._

_Sweet'nSour says: No duh. I logged on before you_

Naruto sighed, and went to cook some ramen. When he got back to the computer, Sakura was yelling at him.

_Sweet'nSour says: Hes on_

_Sweet'nSour says: He asked you something!_

_Sweet'nSour says: Naruto! ANSWER HIM!_

_Sweet'nSour says: WHAT ARE YOU DOING! ANSWER ME! HELLOOOO_

_Ramen Lover says: Sorry! I was eating!_

Naruto looked at the flashing conversation, with Sakura and Sasuke.

_Sweet'nSour says: Hi _

_Master of Hebi says: Hn_

_Sweet'nSour says: Im going to add Naruto_

_**Ramen Lover has been added**_

_Sweet'nSour says: Say something Naruto_

_Master of Hebi says: ..._

_Sweet'nSour says: Im sure he is just thinking of something to say..._

_Master of Hebi says: Naruto, haev you gotton someone else to replace me in the team?_

_Sweet'nSour says: NARUTO! Hes asking you something_

Naruto sighed. "I gotta tell him about Sai now? Since when has he talked so casually, after betraying us." he muttered

_Ramen Lover says: What? Like some people I want DINNER. Yeah, we have a new guy. Sai. Why do you care anyways?_

_Master of Hebi says: I dont care. I was just wondering._

Naruto rolled his eyes. The door bell rang. "Hey Kiba. What do you need?" Naruto asked. "You know our team's mission today? Well, the little red haired kid really liked me and you. Iruka sensei called us back now. The kid's parents are out, and we gotta babysit him. Mission rank: D." Kiba said. Naruto cursed.

_Ramen Lover says: I gotta go do the mission I had today, okay Sakura? Bye_

**Ramen Lover has signed off**

_Sweet'nSour says: Oh..._

_Master of Hebi says: What mission?_

_Sweet'nSour says: Oh, nothing.._

3 min later...

_Sweet'nSour says: So..do you look the same?_

_Master of Hebi says: Why dont you see your self._

_Sweet'nSour says?_

**You have recieved an email from _Master of Hebi_**

Sakrua opened the email. There was an attachment. She gulped, and opened it.

It was a picture of Sasuke. (a/n: i have NO CLUE how to decribe the 15 year old Sasuke. I dont even know what his top is called...and his pants? Are they black or navy blue? What ever!)

Here is a link to what he looks like! **MAJOR SPOILER... ITS SASUKE AGE 15! DONT LOOK IF YOU DONT WANT TO BE SPOILED... http /en.wikipedia .org/wiki/Image:UchihaSasuke4.jpg **(no spaced in between tho. its also a bit screwed up. WHAT EVERRRRRRRRRR)

Sakura gasped. "S..sasuke kun? What happened to...he...that...his outfit is so...Orochimaru...so...sound..." Sakura said quietly, sending the picture to Naruto.

_Master of Hebi: Its all fair to show me a picture of you and Naruto_

_Sweet'nSour: Wait a minute will you. Im in a state of shock here..._

The black haired raven man smirked. For some hell of a reason, Orochimaru had a computer, and let Sasuke use it. He leaned back, ready to take a look at his ex team.

**You have recieved an email from _Sweet'nSour_**

Sasuke opened the attachment, and he blinked. Naruto looked pretty much the same.**SPOILER OF NARUTO ****http/en.wikipedia .org/wiki/Image:Narutopt.2.png**

He sighed. "A loser, is always a loser." (a/n: wait a second! isnt that neji's line...)

He opened the next file. Sakura on the other hand, looked more mature. He didnt scan her too fully. He sighed. _Man has she changed...wtf is my problem..._ **SPOILER OF SAKURA http /en.wikipedia .org/wiki/Image:Sakurapt.2.png**

_Sweet'nSour says: D..did you see the pics?_

_Master of Hebi says: Yea_

_Sweet'nSour says: Did you like them?  
_

_Master of Hebi says: I need to like them? They are pictures of you and Naruto_

Sakrua blushed. "He really doesnt get girls, does he!" she said, blushing feriously.

_Sweet'nSour: No. I mean like...do we look any different to you?_

_Master of Hebi says: Naruto looks like a totaly dumbass. Whats with the clothes he wears?_

Sakura sighed, and looked back at the screen.

**Master of Hebi is typing**

Sakura started to sweat. She gulped. "This is it. This draws the line from the past and the present. Has Sasuke kun changed around girls?" she asked her self.

_Master of Hebi says: Did you know Kabuto has a girlfriend? In fact, her name is...be right back._

_Sweet'nSour says: ..k_

_Master of Hebi says: Back. Okay, I dont know her name. But she is prettier than you anyways. _

_Master of Hebi says: Wait. Sorry_

_Master of Hebi: Sratch that. I ment my comment about Kabuto._

_Master of Hebi: What ever. I have to go. Bye_

**Master of Hebi has signed off**

Sakura lowered her head. "He...did he really say that? I have heard rude things from him. Your weak. Go train. Your annoying. But...he really has changed..." Sakura muttered, and sogned off.

--------------

Naruto took his key out, and unlocked the door. "That kid was such a brat! I guess I should check my email and get some sleep. Its 10:20pm...I doubt anyone would be on." Naruto said, and sat down on the computer chair.

_Attachement: Pictures_

"Eh? Pictures from Saku-" Naruto's jaw dropped. "S..sasuke! What the hell is he wearing!" Naruto yelled, and after a bit, closed the email.

Naruto changed his clothes, and brushed his teeth. He lay in his bed, yet couldnt sleep. After a couple of minutes of tossing and turning, he sighed. "Whats this feeling? Is Sakura chan okay?" Naruto muttered.

-------------

Sasuke lay in his bed awake. "Damn it..why did I have to say that? I bet shes crying her eyes out." he muttered.

------------

Sakura sat down on her bed, and leaned against the wall. (her bed is right beside a wall) She turned off the side lamp, and lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Pictures formed.

"Sasuke kun..." she muttered, seeing the picture of him recently emailed. She turned onto her side, her arm tucked under her head. She sighed. "I better get used to the fact that Sasuke kun is not who he used to be...he has totally changed. His features...except his hair and face. His attitude...hell yeah, his attitude...and his personality deep down. I know that he cared for me and Naruto back then...but does he now...?" she asked herself, slowly her eye lids closing.

a/n: review please! i took the line of insult from my "When a ninja emails" story, that i deleted. i changed it up a bit, but meh


	3. Is that an apology?

wah T-T i realised by my reviewers that the website thing didnt work. Well, its because doesnt let you have the web adresses things, and it screwed up. It didnt have enough slash things and : etc. Sorry bout that. If you email me, I might be able to send it that way...

Chapter Three

Is that an a..apology?

It was a wet, rainy quiet Thursday morning. Sakura yawned and rubbed her eye. "Oh right..Im uglier than Kabuto's gay girlfriend." she muttered, and got up. "I shouldnt let that get me down. After all...I have been through many rough comments by him.." Sakura said, and made her self some coffee. "Wait a second. I dont like coffee.." she muttered, and put some toast in the toaster.

----------

Naruto woke up, and instantly, thought of Sakura. "I hope shes alright...I have a feeling..." he said, and decided to call her.

_Hello?_

"Sakrua chan? Its me Naruto. Are you alright. I had a feeling that you arent well."

_Congrats Naruto. You have the women's 6th sense. _

"Thats not funny! Im worried Saku chan. Is it about Sasuke?"

_Saku chan? I dare you to call me that again, and you die. Yeah...its about Sasuke kun. He said I looked uglier than Kabuto's girlfriend. But dont worry!_

Sakura heard Naruto gasp.

_Dont be so dramatic. Im over it. Im not that fangirl of his anymore_

"Then why do you call him Sasuke KUN..." Naruto muttered.

_Because he still is Sasuke kun_

Naruto sighed. "Alright. Im gonna have a talk with him." he said, and hung up. Since Naruto and Sakura had a day off, they were eager to get on msn.

**Ramen Lover has signed in**

**Sweet'nSour has signed in**

Sakura opened a conversation, and added Sasuke and Naruto. She was going to type hello, but she saw another conversation flashing.

_Master of Hebi says: Yo_

_Sweet'nSour says: Oh, hold on. Im gonna add Naruto_

_Master of Hebi says: No. Dont. I wanna talk to you_

Sakrua blinked, a light blush appearing on her face. She shook her head. "This is Sasuke kun we are talking about." she said to herself.

_Master of Hebi says: You know...its spring now..._

_Sweet'nSour says: No duh_

_Master of Hebi says: Dont mock me_

_Sweet'nSour says: lol_

The sun behind Sakura's window, was clearing the rain. Slowly, the clouds driffted away, and let the sun shine.

_Master of Hebi says: The cherry blossoms are blooming. I saw one recently..._

"Where is he going with this.." Sakura muttered.

_Master of Hebi says: All the blooming ones are pretty. The one I saw recently...it bloomed the most. Its the prettiest one I have ever seen. The one I would always see. I think Naruto would quite agree. That cherry blossom we would see everyday. It blooms the best, since I saw it last._

Sakura's blush, turned darker. "Did he...is that really him?" she asked herself.

_Master of Hebi says: Its prettier than any girlfriend Kabuto has_

_Sweet'nSour says: D..did Naruto put you up to this?_

_Master of Hebi says: You think Naruto's shouts of apologizing or he will curse me with ramen sauce, will work? No. Naruto had nothing to do with it._

_Sweet'nSour: Sasuke kun...thank you..._

The raven haired man's eyes widened, _very _slightly.

Flashback

_He stood behind her. She didnt move. He could see her tears flowing. _

_"Sakura...thank you..." he muttered. He heard her gasp. He raised his hand, and hit her neck. _

End of flashback

Sakura gave a small smile, and returned to Naruto's flashing conversation.

_Ramen Lover says: Hey Sasuke! You better apologize, or I will forever curse you with my ramen sauce!_

_Master of Hebi says: ...be right back_

_Ramen Lover says: SAKURAAAAA! HAS HE APOLOGIZED YET!_

_Ramen Lover says: Anyone! COME ON!  
_

_Ramen Lover says: Im bored. Answer meee_

_Sweet'nSour says: Sorry Naruto. Hi Sasuke kun_

_Master of Hebi says: Back. Yo_

_Ramen Lover says: XD My threat worked ne? You apologized_

_Seet'nSour says: lol ;)_

_Ramen Lover says? What?_

_Master of Hebi says: Shut up dobe_

_Ramen Lover says: T-T_

Sakura went back to the coversation she had with Sasuke.

_Sweet'nSour says: Sasuke kun?_

_Master of Hebi says: What_

_Sweet'nSour says: I dont want to be rude, but why did you apologize?_

_Master of Hebi says: Why do you think people apologize? They feel guilty, oh master of rude_

_Sweet'nSour says: Very funny. You felt guilty?_

_Master of Hebi says: What ever. Why do you care all of a sudden, on how I feel?_

Sakura blinked.

_Sweet'nSour says: What kind of question is that? You call yourself a genuis. I have always cared. _

_Master of Hebi says: Yes, I do call myself a genuis. This conversation is going no where. I got to go_

_Sweet'nSour says: No! Please..dont go.._

Sasuke lowered his eyes.

Flashback

_"Dont go! If you stay here, then I promise we will have fun everyday! Please...dont go..."_

End of flash back (a/n: dont really remember what sakura said episode 109)

_Master of Hebi says: Fine. Dont waist my time_

_Sweet'nSour says: XD You stayed. Thank you! Umm..._

_Master of Hebi says?_

_Sweet'nSour says: I was wondering...Sai is on...do you...never mind_

_Master of Hebi says: Talk to Sai? Hm...add him_

_Sweet'nSour: No. Forget it. He is very...hes not very good around people yet_

_Master of Hebi says: Try me_

Sakura smirked.

**Genius of art has been added**

_Master of Hebi says: Sai eh? Uchiha Sasuke speaking _

_Genius of art says: Sasuke? Oh... this is... akward_

_Sweet'nSour says: Hi Sai. Yup, this is Sasuke_

_Genius of art says: Hello. Should I make a nickname for you?_

_Sweet'nSour says: Um...Sai.._

_Genius of art says: How about...snakey_

Sakura fell out over her chair. "What the hell!"

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Who is this guy.."

_Sweet'nSour: Right...I have to go..Sasuke kun. I know you **have to leave now**_

_Master of Hebi says: Yeah, what ever. See yea Sakura_

Another blush appeared on Sakura's cheeks, as she signed off.

She sighed dreamily. She shook her head. "No! Whats wrong with me? But...when has Sasuke kun become such a man of words!" Sakura said, and grabbed a pillow. She sqealed, and giggled into it.

She flungged the pillow onto her bed, and shook her head. "Not a fangirl." she said, and held her head up high. "Yet I must admit. That picture of him, was hott!" she said, smiling, and went out for a walk.

a/n: XD i kinda liked the apology, and yea.. hope you review :D


	4. Mixed Feelings

pretty short chapter, but im bored. T-T

Chapter Four

Mixed Feelings

Sakura smiled at the warm weather. She clapsed her hands behind her back, and smiled at everyone she met.

She saw Naruto looking at his shoes, and mumbling to himself. "Hi Naruto." Sakura said happily. Naruto looked up and blinked. "Oh hi Sakura chan! You and Sasuke just signed off. I felt so alone." he said, his eyes shinining like a puppy.

Sakura smiled, and rolled her eyes. "Hey, you know Sai, and his nicknames?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded. "Well, I added Sai to a conversation with Sasuke. HIs nick name for Sasuke... snakey.." Sakura said. Naruto laughed. "What did Sasuke say?" Naruto asked.

"He just had to leave. Im guessing, because we told Sai, he is with Orochimaru. He knows Orochimaru is the snake type, and Sasuke is...under his training.." Sakura said, her smile now turning sad.

"Dont worry Sakura chan! Im sure from all the talking online, he will come back, with out us going to his hideout!" Naruto said happily. Sakura smiled, and nodded.

"Why dont I buy you lunch?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled and nodded. They were quietly eating their ramen together, when it hit Sakura.

_Does Naruto think we are on a date? Does he think I like him... Do I?I...Sasuke kun...but.._

Sakrua looked up from her ramen bowl to Naruto. He picked up his bowl, and used his chopsticks to quickly finish his bowl. He smiled happily, and placed the bowl down, when he noticed Sakura's stare.

"Something wrong Sakura chan?" Naruto asked. She shook her head, and looked down at her bowl.

"Sakura chan?" Naruto asked. She looked up. He was looking down, a blush on his cheeks.

"I was wondering...do..you..." Naruto mumbled, yet Sakura wasnt quite paying attention.

_He has been asking me to lunch for the past week...is he going to ask..._

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Naruto mumbled quickly, and started on his next bowl fairly quickly.

Sakura's eyes widened, and she looked down.

_I knew it...I knew he would ask soon..Do I love him? I...Sasuke kun..._

"Naruto...I..." Sakura muttered. "Yeah?" Naruto asked, his blush staying. She looked up with tears, not falling yet, but filling up her eyes. "If you had asked me that a week ago...I would of said yes...but...recently..." Sakura said, the tears now falling. She looked down, and stood up. "Im sorry Naruto." she said, and turned to run to her home.

Naruto's blush faded, and his eyes lowered to his pant's pocket. He took out his wallet. Inside, he had a wallet sized picture of team 7. "Its him isnt it? You talked to him again, and now you love him again dont you?" Naruto muttered, and gave a sad smile.

"I understand Sakrua chan. I understand the pain that you go through because of him. But what if I had asked you last week? What if I had, and you said yes? What if you said yes, and yet you still met Sasuke online...would you leave me for him? Does he even care for you, or is it that crush you had long ago?" Naruto muttered, his sad smile, fading, and his eyes narrowing at the raven haired boy's picture.

Naruto stuffed the picture into his wallet, and slammed the money onto the tabel. He walked to his home, his head lowered the whole way.

-----------

Once she was far enough from Naruto's view, Sakura stopped running, yet the tears still flowed. "W..hy did I d..do that? S..Sasuke kun probably d..doesnt feel t..the same way..Naruto w..wont ask me a..again.." Sakura said quietly, wiping away the tears, yet new ones fell.

"Since when have I cried so much over Naruto? Did I really love him?" Sakura asked herself. She went online, and closed her eyes. She sighed, and changed her name.

**Mixed Feelings**

She blocked Naruto. "I cant talk to him now...I bet he wont want to talk to me.." Sakura muttered.

_Master of Hebi says: Whats with the change of name?_

_Mixed Feelings says: Nothing.._

_Master of Hebi says: Liar. What is it? Feeling guilty 'bout something?_

_Mixed Feelings: Bingo :(_

_Master of Hebi says: Hurry up slow poke. What you so guilty about?_

_Mixed Feelings says: Fine. I will tell you. Naruto has been really sweet since he came back_

_Master of Hebi says: Came back? Where did he go?_

_Mixed Feelings says: Too long to explain. He just left with Jiraiya. Anywyas he came back, and me and him have been more casual with each other. Not like when we were 12. Hes been asking me to eat lunch with him lately, and I have accepted. Hes really sweet and all...but..._

_Master of Hebi says: But..?_

_Mixed Feelings says: ...well...he asked me for lunch again right now. He asked me to be his girlfriend..._

_Master of Hebi says: You said no.._

_Mixed Feeligns says: Yeah..._

_Master of Hebi says: You said no. Then why mixed feelings?_

_Mixed Feelings says: Well, I cried. I cried over him. But now I dont think if it was over him, or over you_

_Master of Hebi says: ...?_

_Mixed Feelings says: I said no to Naruto, because...I met you online. I have the chance to speak with you...I miss you Sauske kun.._

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "She rejected Naruto for me? From what I have heard...Naruto has changed...yet...shes being that girl again. Rejecting Naruto for me.."

_Master of Hebi says: But how do you know if I like you or not?_

_Mixed Feelings says: Thats why Im mixed. I said no to Naruto, but I dont know if I love him. I love you, but I dont know if I love Naruto the same as you. I dont know if you love me back. I dont know anymore.._

_Master of Hebi says: You care too much about love_

_Mixed Feelings: You dont care enough_

It was silent for a couple of minutes.

_Master of Hebi says: Look Sakura. Im going to tell you now, so you dont screw your relationship with the dobe_

_Mixed Feelings says: ...alright_

Sasuke sighed. He didnt want to hurt her. Not again. He did it once, and he couldnt bear hurting his team mates. But he had to do it. He didnt want to split up Naruto and Sakura, like he did with their bonds. No matter what this Uchiha really felt, he did it to protect Sakura and Naruto's bonds.

_Master of Hebi: I dont like you that way. I love you as my team mate. I love you as Kakashi or Ino, or your friends love you. Go tell Naruto you love him. I dont love you back that way. Im here for you to talk to me. But Im not there to be loved like that. We are contacting each other by email. Do you think thats love? Go to Naruto_

Sakrua's eyes widened. **_I love you as my team mate. Go tell Naruto you love him. I dont love you that way. _**

Those words hit her the most. "After all these years...why didnt he just tell me? Yeah right...I wouldnt of listened...I was his fangirl..." she said quietly, and lowered her eyes.

_Master of Hebi says: Im sorry Sakura_

_**Im sorry Sakura Im sorry Sakura Im sorry Sakura Im sorry Sakura**_

It rang through her head, like he shot an arrow through her heart. "He doesnt love me...I knew it...but...then why does it hurt..." Sakura muttered, tears flowing.

Sasuke knew he caused her pain by those words. He lowered his bangs.

_Master of Hebi says: I...have to go...bye_

**Master of Hebi has signed off**

Sakrua closed the msn, and walked to the door. She opened it, and stepped outside. She closed her eyes, yet the tears continued. She raised her head up, and slowly opened her eyes, into the sunlight. "I dont believe you Sauske kun...your lying...I dont know how..but I know your lying.." she said quietly.

a/n: that chapter wasnt very usefull. Sakura cried the whole time, and i think it was pretty short, but I just wanted to write something right now! im sooo bored, and yea... review pease :D

(im hoping to get more reviews that "Team Seven, My Way" cuz that was my first story, and i think i sucked!)


	5. Webcam

dont think that this story will become M rated because of this chapter. no, its not. for all the reasons, but mostly cuz i cant write an M rated story...

Chapter Five

Webcam

Sakura wiped her tears, and walked to Springwood Park. She sat on one of the swings, and slowly pushed back and forth. "Should...I do what Sasuke kun told me to? Even though I dont want too...I dont know...I...just know hes lying...he must be...or am I in denile?" Sakura asked herself.

_**I dont like you that way. I love you as my team mate. Go tell Naruto you love him. I dont love you back that way...**_

Sakura shook her head. "But...he loves me as a friend...after 2 and a half years, he still thinks of me as a friend. I thought he would forget me and Naruto. Break all bonds with us..." Sakura muttered.

Sakura sighed. "No matter if Sasuke kun doesnt like me...I just wont feel right with Naruto...Naruto is a really close friend. We were a trio best friends with Sasuke kun...I could tell Naruto secrets, I could talk to him all day, I could have lunch with him, but I just cant be his girlfriend...we are too much like friends to go further.." Sakura said, and stood up. "Sasuke kun...Im still mixed about you..." Sakura said, and decided to go to Naruto's house.

KNOCK KNOCK

Naruto was sitting at his counter, his arms on it, and his chin rested on his arms. He had his eyes closed, deep in thought. _Maybe I should let Sakura keep her crush...she probably loved him through all these years..._

Naruto turned his head to the door, when he heard it knock. He stood up, and opened it.

"S..sakura chan?" Naruto said, suprised that she would see him after what she did to his heart.

Sakura had stopped by Ino's flower shop and bought Naruto a flower. She held the flower out,. and lowered her head. "Im sorry Naruto. I have been thinking it over, and Im still standing by my answer. We are really close friends, and I would give my life to keep us friends. I hate it when your upset because of me Naruto. I love to talk to you. You listen to me. I love to tell you things about other people. You keep them to yourself. Naruto...I love you. But as my dearest friend. Im sorry." Sakura said, raising her head, revealing her tears.

Naruto slowly took the flower and with his other hand, brought it up to her eye. She wiped her tears, as Sakura's eyes widened slightly. Naruto gave a sad smile. "I understand Sakura chan. I would give the title of Hokage away, instead of losing you." Naruto said, and brought his hand back to his side.

Sakura's hand trembled a bit. She closed her eyes, and ran towards Naruto with her arms wide open. She embraced him in a hug, and cried on his shoulder. "Thank you Naruto. Thank you so much. Y..you dont know h..how much Im h..happy to hear y..you understand." Sakura said, sobbing on his jacket. Naruto brought his hands up behind her back, and hugged her back. He stared out into the distance.

"Yeah...I understand.." he muttered, though deep down, his heart stil ached that she didnt change her answer. Just then, Hinata knocked on the open door. She had a package of ramen in her hands.

"Oh...Sakura..Naruto kun..is this a bad time?" Hinata asked. Sakra wiped her tears, and smiled. "No no! I should get going. Bye Naruto, Hinata." Sakura said, and left. "Hinata? Is that ramen for me!" Naruto asked, suddenly cheerfull again. "Oh..well..if you want it.." Hinata said, a blush appearing. "Sure! Thanks! Why dont you eat it with me?" Naruto asked, taking the ramen from her. "Oh...alright.." Hinata said quietly, looking around.

--------

Sakura smiled happily, and walked home.

**Mixed Feelings has signed in**

She changed her name back, and noticed Sasuke was on again.

_Master of Hebi says: Did you tell Naruto yes?_

_Sweetn'Sour says: Nope. We are the closest as friends can be, and he understands. _

Sasuke read her reply over and over again. "She still didnt tell him yes? A..and Naruto understood, that she still has feelings for me instead him, after they see each other everyday, and they chat, and...and...yet...she still loves me?" Sasuke muttered.

_Master of Hebi: Go back. Tell him you love him. I said I dont love you that way._

Sakura winced as she read those words.

_Sweet'nSour: Dont think that I love him like that Sasuke kun. I thought it over, and he is my favourite person in the whole world, but as my friend. I know you dont love me back, but I cant help it Sasuke kun. I dont love you as I did before, as a fangirl... You are smart. You are strong, you can be sweet at times. Although you left the village...I still have feelings for you, and...no matter what you say, those feeligns wont change._

_Master of Hebi says: ...are you serious?_

_Sweet'nSour says: (smirk) Damn right I am. Oh, but I cant let it go that you are still the looker_

_Master of Hebi says: What ever_

_Sweet'nSour says: So now, you dont have to worry about my relationship with Naruto. Well, thanks to you, I can now talk to him even more_

_Master of Hebi says: I wasnt worried. I was just concered._

_Sweet'nSour says: Psh. Same thing_

_Sweet'nSour says: So...I will ask once more, and I wont bug you anymore. Do you love me Sasuke kun? When you said you didnt in our lsat coversation, I couldnt believe you. Maybe you were just really concered about me and Naruto. But now that thats over, please tell me what you really think_

Sasuke's usually narrowed eyebrows, sofetned. Such as the day he left the village. He tried to choose his words carefully.

_Master of Hebi says: You know what they say. If you cant beat them, join them_

Sakura blinked. "If you cant beat them, join them? Hm...does he mean...since he kept telling me to go to Naruto...meaning hes trying to beat us in a way? Telling me to go away is beating me...right...then...since his plan didnt work, he is going to join me? Does that mean...he knows I dont love Naruto that way, so he let out his feelings? Yeah right.." Sakura muttered.

_Sweet'nSour says: I think I have a hunch, but Im not sure_

_Master of Hebi says: Tell me_

_Sweet'nSour says: (sigh) Alright. By trying to beat me, you told me to go to Naruto. But now that Naruto and I are friends, you let out your true feelings, which is joining me? It's a pretty crappy idea, but what ever_

_Master of Hebi says: I knew you were still smart Sakura_

Sakura gasped. "Am...I right? Does...he..."

_Sweet'nSour says: You...like me?_

_Master of Hebi says: Well, when you put it that way, you sound like a little school girl. "You like me? You really like me!"_

_Sweet'nSour says: lol_

_Sweet'nSour says: But...why...you never liked me before...now that you leave, and maybe my personality, has changed, but you like me? How?_

_Master of Hebi says: I havent liked you over the years Sakura. I had this feeling when I met you online. Im not as dull as Naruto. I knew you might of changed, but I wanted to see my self. You yell at Naruto, you still cry, you have the bright personality, yet sour. I saw your looks from the picture. You look like my Sakura. Yet, you have changed. (Naruto told me that when he first saw you, he said you havent changed...once again, Im not as dull as Naruto)_

_Sweet'nSour says: So...when we were geniens, you didnt like me this way?_

_Master of Hebi says: Sorry to say, but no_

_Sweet'nSour says: Thats alright...I guess...but..you said it yourself. How is a realtionship supposed to last over the computer?_

_Master of Hebi says: ...meh_

_Sweet'nSour says: (rolls eyes)_

_Sweet'nSour says: ...did..you say I changed in my looks? _

_Master of Hebi says: Yeah_

_Sweet'nSour says: Then why did you say Kabuto's gay girlfriend was prettier than me?_

_Master of Hebi says: (sigh) Didnt I apologize? I was stressed out kay? _

_Sweet'nSour says: ...okay..._

_Sweet'nSour says: You said...my Sakura_

_Master of Hebi says: Are you like reading over what I said?_

_Sweet'nSour says: lol. Sorry. Hey. Do you have webcam?_

_Master of Hebi says: Yes I do. I never thought you would be that dirty Sak_

_Sweet'nSour says: NO! I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT!_

_Master of Hebi says: Ha. I know. Your not Naruto_

_Sweet'nSour says: ..._

_**Master of Hebi invited you to start webcam ACCEPT DECLINE**_

_**ACCEPT**_

It was a bit blurry at first, but Sakura could see Sasuke's face. She blushed when he looked straight into the webcame, and smirked. He adjusted it, and Sakura could see some of the backround. He was in a dark room. It was very strange. Sakura adjusted her webcam. She looked into it and smiled. She was in her bright room, totally the opposite of Sasuke's.

_Master of Hebi says: Ah. So you look the same in the picture. Your clothes has somewhat changed_

_Sweet'nSour says: LOOK WHOS TALKING! Why are you wearing that purple tube thing? And...where is the Uchiha sign?_

_Master of Hebi says: I had to wear the tube thing, but I changed it up. Isnt it cool on the front?_

_Sweet'nSour says: Back, front, on your head, I sitll hate that thing_

Sasuke stood up, and turned around. He put his shoulder near the cam. Sakura could see a small Uchiha sign.

_Sweet'nSour says: Thats it? Its so small!  
_

_Master of Hebi says: What ever_

_Master of Hebi says: Let me see you. (Im not trying to be a pervert here)_

_Sweet'nSour says: Okay_

She stood up, and stepped away from the webcam, so he could see her fully. She showed him her boots and giggled.

_Sweet'nSour says: I love the boots. Oh, and when I punch, I gotta use my gloves_

Sakura showed him her gloves, then turned around to show him her back. He sw her clan's sign, and her hair was still short.

Sasuke smirked.

_Master of Hebi says: Has any other guys fallen for your looks other that Lee?_

_Sweet'nSour says: What do you mean?_

_Mater of Hebi says: What do you think? With your looks like that, you could beat me with the girls_

Sakura blushed.

_Sweet'nSour says: Well...Lee...I think he still has a small crush, but we are friends. No one else has said anything..._

_Master of Hebi says: Well then. Your mine. _

Sakura blushed again. "Is he really saying this? I guess 2 and a half eyars has done some good to him." she said.

Sakura settled herself onto her seat, and smiled into the webcam.

_Master of Hebi says: Why are you smiling?_

_Sweet'nSour says: Why are you smirking?_

_Master of Hebi says: Cuz its my trade mark_

_Sweet'nSour says: O.o okay.._

_Mater of Hebi says: Dont you wanna see my clothes?_

_Sweet'nSour says: I can see the ugliness from here_

_Master of Hebi says: Hell did you get that from? Your so mean_

_Sweet'nSour says: Nope. Im just annoying :P_

Sasuke gave a small smirk.

_Master of Hebi says: So still...after all this time, your annoying?_

_Sweet'nSour says: Cut it out. You went too far... _

Sasuke's smirk dissapeared, and he quickly typed.

_Master of Hebi says: Sorry_

_Sweet'nSour says: Back then...why did you say that anywyas?_

_Master of Hebi says: I would rather not talk about it_

_Sweet'nSour says: okay..._

Silence...

_Master of Hebi says: Dont you wanna see me with out the purple rope?_

_Sweet'nSour says: But..wouldnt your pants fall down?_

_Master of Hebi says: No. It doesnt hold my pants up. Its just tied around my waist, and holds my sword_

_Sweet'nSour says: Oh..I see..._

Sasuke stood up, and untied the rope. Sasuke turned around. Sakura blushed. "He looks much better with out that..." she said quietly.

_Master of Hebi says: Yeah..._

_Sweet'nSour says: Hm...by master of Hebi do you mean you can summon snakes?_

Sakura saw Sasuke smirk through the webcam.

_Master of Hebi says: Not tellin you.._

_Sweet'nSour says: Geez_

_Master of Hebi says: Why did you keep your hair short?_

_Sweet'nSour says: Not tellin you..._

_Master of Hebi says: Mocking me now?_

_Sweet'nSour says: Maybe..._

_Master of Hebi says: I bet a kiss would shut you up_

Sakura blushed. "Did..he really say that?" she asked her self.

_Sweet'nSour says: Yeah, but your not here to give me one_

_Master of Hebi says: Oh too bad...I long to kiss those lips_

Sakura's face turned red, and she looked at Sasuke. He was staring into the webcam, one eye brow raised, and smirking.

_Sweet'nSour says: Since when have you been so...trying to be so sexy? I have **never **seen you reply one of my comments about you, when we were 12_

_Master of Hebi says: Yeah...we were 12. Now we are 15_

_Sweet'nSour says: (sigh) Do all Uchihas turn strange when they hit 15?_

_Master of Hebi says: How should I know_

_Sweet'nSour says: Sorry.._

_Master of Hebi says: No. My fault. Deserve it for trying to turn you on_

_Sweet'nSour says: Stop sayting things like that!_

Sasuke looked at Sakura, through the webcam. She was blushing feriously, and her eyes were widened.

_Master of Hebi says: Your blushing. How come? Am I turning you on?_

_Sweet'nSour says: Shut up! If you say one more thing, then Im gonna kill you!_

_Master of Hebi says: Hm...gave me an idea...do you have a mic?_

_Sweet'nSour says: Yeah..OH!_

_**Master of Hebi invited you to start mic. ACCEPT DICLINE**_

_**ACCEPT**_

"Hey." Sasuke said. Sakura gasped. She held the mic near her mouth. "Your...your voice is...the same.." Sakura said quietly. "No duh. Yours is basically the same." Sasuke replied, looking into the webcam.

"I..gotta go.." Sakura said, and closed the webcam, and mic. She logged off, and stood beside a window. She pulled the curtains aside, and lifted it open. Sakura took a deep breath and let it out.

"I...Sasuke kun's...he sounds the same...he looks the same...Im so lucky to see and hear him again.." Sakura said, tears strolling down her face. She gave a small smile, and looked down at Konoha.

"Im so lucky...so lucky..." she muttered, thinking of Sasuke's voice again.

a/n: i just had to make her cry. dude, after 2 and a half years, sasuke is...well i must say...OOC...maybe i should go change the summary...anyways..saku chan is just so happy that she gets to see sasuke again. who wouldnt be? review plz


	6. Problems

**WARNING: there is a bit of a spoiler somewhere. its in the manga...yes...if anyone doesnt want to know which part is the spoiler, then dont read the next bit,just read the chapter, and continue life like you dont know the manga yet.**

**_if you already know the manga, or dont care, then continue reading. _the spoiler is when sasuke says i know i cant beat itachi. (and more, but then this will be too long) So enjoy reading!**

Chapter Five

Problems

_SAKURA'S POV_

We had a mission in like today. No big. We just hade to guard some old women to the sand country. It kinda reminds me of guarding Tazuna, but this is for sure just a C rank mission.

I could see Sai and Naruto already at our meeting spot. Oh, Yamato sensei was there too.

"Alright. We are guarding her until we reach the kazekage's borders." Yamato sensei explained.

I giggled as I saw Naruto punch his fists in the air. "We are gonna see Gaara! Alright!" he yelled.

During the whole mission, I had my mind on Sasuke kun. I wondered if he ever thought of the missions we did together. It was really hard, but I pushed those thoughts away. Sasuke kun said to forget about it, or he wont talk to us. But...he said he loved me..how would be push me away if I continue to remember our genien days..

Anyways, the mission was a breeze. Naruto and Gaara spoke for a while. Sai and I eavesdropped.

"Gaara! Hey man! How's the job doing?" Naruto yelled in his face.

"Im fine. How about the Leaf Village? Have you accomplished your dream yet?" Gaara asked, as if the yelling was nothing.

I saw Naruto grin. "Uh...not yet. But Im getting there!" he said, and started laughing like the fool he is.

Gaara gave a small smile. I knew that he was improving. That dude used to scare the hell out of me. Now he is pretty cool.

I got home, and went online. Both Naruto and Sasuke kun were online. I decided to talk to Naruto first, so I did.

_NARUTO'S POV_

We went on a weird mission today. It was super easy for a soon to become Hokage! We met Gaara, and we talked. I'm telling ya, that dude is someone tottaly different from the days before.

Anyways, I went home, and had my beloved ramen from Hinata. She's really nice actually. Although she's all nervous around me for some reason, I'm starting to like her. Sakura chan's words will never leave me, but I can't help but like Hinata. I went online and talked to her a bit. Then Sakura started talking to me.

_SASUKE'S POV_

Today was so frickn boring. Orochimaru didn't train me. He said he was working on some shitty thing. He always finds some lame reason not to train me for a couple of days. I was online on msn for the whole day, but Sakura, or Naruto werent on. I guessed they had a mission.

I practiced my own skills, until later the day, Sakura and Naruto were on. Sakura didn't start a conversation, so I did.

_REGULAR POV_

(a/n: anyways, after the whole mission thing...)

_Sweet'nSour says: Hi Naruto_

_RamenLover says: Hi Sakura chan!_

_Sweetn'Sour says: Whats up?_

_RamenLover says: The usual. Im talking to Hinata. Did you know she likes foxes?_

_Sweet'nSour says: Yes, Naruto. I did_

Sakura giggled. "So he is catching on.." Sakura looked at the bottom of the screen. Another conversation was flashing.

_Master of Hebi says: Hi Sakura_

_Sweet'nSour says: Hi Sasuke kun_

_Master of Hebi says: Do you wanna do mic and webcam again?_

Sakura took a deep breath, and let it out.

_Sweet'nSour says: ...sure.._

_**Master of Hebi is inviting you to start webcam. ACCEPT DECLINE**_

_**Master of Hebi is inviting you to start mic. ACCEPT DECLINE**_

_**ACCEPT**_

_**ACCEPT**_

Sakura looked at the screen, and saw Sasuke adjusting the webcam again.

_Master of Hebi says: Does Naruto know?_

_Sweet'nSour says: About what?_

_Master of Hebi says: Us_

Sakura blinked. "Oh...right.."

_Sweet'nSour says: No one knows_

_Master of Hebi says: Why not?_

_Sweet'nSour says: I dunno. Why? Did you tell Orochimaru that we are together?_

Sakura saw Sasuke blink. He sighed.

"No I didnt Sakura." Sasuke said. Sakura blinked. "Oh yeah! The mic." she said, and giggled. "Well, if you wont tell, I will." Sasuke said. "Huh?" she said quietly.

_Master of Hebi says: Im chaning my name_

_Sakura is mine says: There. Dont you like it?_

Sakura blushed. "S..sasuke kun!" she said into the mic. She saw him smirk. "Whats wrong with that? I dont want anyone going around and taking you." he said. "B..but.." she stuttered. "Wont you do the same?" he asked. Sakura looked at the screen. He was doing puppy dog eyes. "Since when have you done that?" Sakura asked, changing her name. "Since always. I just never need to use it."

_Im with stupid says: Dont you love my name? It matches my display pic_

"I cant see your display pic. The webcam image is there." Sasuke said. "Oh right, well its a pic of you." Sakura said. "S..sakura..that hurts..so much." Sasuke said, lowering his bangs. Sakura's eyes widened. "Im sorry! Here! Let me change it!"

_Sasuke kun is mine says: IM SORRY!_

"Sasuke kun! Im sorry!" Sakura said, looking at the screen, for his reaction. Sasuke looked up smirking. "I didnt think you would fall for it. but thank you anyways." Sasuke said. Sakura glared at the webcam. "You big meany. Im changing my name." she said.

_.:I.Love.Sasuke.kun:._

_I.Love.Sasuke.kun says: You evil devil, are you happy now?_

_Sakura is mine says: Happy, meh. Satisfied, yes. Im gonna change my name..I was gonna put CherryBlossomLover, but hell, that sounds like it should be your name.._

_I.Love.Sasuke.kun says: lol how about...well..I dunno. You dont have to have me in your name.._

_Sakura is mine says: Pretty crappy, but I got one.._

_Master of Sakura: Hahaha_

Sakrua blushed. "Change it back! Change it back! Anything, but that!" she yelled in the mic. "Why not this?" Sasuke asked. "It makes me sound..." she said. "Sound like what?" Sasuke asked. "Like your toy, or something! Your my master! Oh, come on! Change it back!" Sakura yelled, blushing feriously. She heard Sasuke laugh through the mic, and her blush turned to a light one. "Okay, okay. I will change it." he said. _He..laughed again..its so rare for him to laugh.._

_I.Love.Sakura says: My name. Now go change yours. Its easier for you than me_

_I.Love.Sasuke.kun says: Fine_

_Sasuke:kun:lover says: Pretty close, but what ever_

_I.Love.Sakrua says: Okay. Lets talk to Naruto_

_**I.Love.Sakura has been added**_

_I.Love.Sakura says: Hey Naruto_

_RamenLover says: Lee?_

_Sasuke:kun:lover says: Hahahahha!_

_RamenLover says: WHAT! YOU GUYS ARE MARRIED! WHY WASNT I INVITED! IM SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST MAN HERE! FUTURE HOKAGE, AND IM NOT INVITED TO YOUR WEDDING! IM SO HURT!  
_

_Sasuke:kun:lover says: NO NARUTO! WE ARE NOT MARRIED! WE ARE TOGETHER!  
_

_RamenLover says: WHICH MEANS YOU ARE MARRIED! YOU HAVE TO GET MARRIED AGAIN! IM COMING THIS TIME!  
_

_I.Love.Sakura says: Naruto, you idiot. We arent married. Sakura is my girlfriend. Although...marriage could be a future thought.._

Sakura blushed ."Sasuke kun! What are you saying! Dont get him ideas!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke smirked.

_RamenLover says: So...you do really love her back? Thats why Sakura rejected me? So I was right..she loved you...but this time..you love her back.._

Silence...

_RamenLover says: Well then Im happy for you, Sakura chan! Backstabber! I gotta go. See you!_

**RamenLover has signed off**

Sakura lowered her bangs, and lowered her lips to the mic. "Do you think he was being sarcastic? He called you a backstabber..." Sakura said quietly. Sasuke didnt answer. She looked at the screen. His bangs were lowered as well. "Sasuke kun?" she said quietly. "I know.." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke kun...I dont know if its hard for you, but its...so hard...for me and Naruto not to talk about the past.." Sakura said quietly, looking directly at the webcam.

Sasuke sighed. "Why do you even want to ask anyways? Wont it make you more upset, or angry..." Sasuke said. "Please Sasuke kun.." Sakura said. "Alright. Fine." Sasuke said, not looking up. "D..do you know that Orochimaru wants to use your body as a container?" Sakura asked quietly. She looked at Sasuke. His face was as calm as ever.

"Sakura, I will make this clear. I cant not defeat Itachi, neither can Orochimaru. But by giving my body to him, we can have the power to do that...I will give my life over and over again.." Sasuke said. Sakura's eyes widened. "So..thats how it is..." she said quietly. "Anymore questions?" Sasuke asked. Sakura lowered her head. "N..no" she said quietly. Sasuke nodded.

(a/n: i could go on with the questions and things, but this is more love, and OOC)

"B..but what about Naruto? He called you backstabber...Sasuke kun?" Sakura said, looking at the webcam. She was trying her best to keep back the tears, and Sasuke knew it. He sighed. "That's his problem." he said. Sakura glared at the webcam. "What do you mean his problem! Its my problem too! How many times do you have to backstab us to be happy! How am I supposed to love you, when you work with someone who killed our hokage! Who is going to take you!" Sakura yelled, wiping her tears away.

Sasuke sighed. "And this is why I didnt think it would work online. Because you would get all upset about me not being there. It's my goal Sakura. You are either here with me, or your not." Sasuke said. "Here with you! We are in different villages! You are basically an S-class criminal! No matter how much I love you, how am I supposed to!" Sakura yelled. "Then dont love me." Sasuke said, looking into the webcam with his sharingan on.

"Cant you just come back!" Sakura yelled. "No!" Sasuke yelled back coldly. Sakura went quiet. "I cant come back, and you know it. I need to kill Itachi. I need to be more powerful. As you said it, Im basically an S-class criminal. I cant come back." Sasuke said coldly, yet turned off his sharingan.

Sakura lowered her gaze to her lap. "No one cares Sasuke kun...no one cares that you are with Orochimaru. That you are S-class. Everyone wants to bring you back Sasuke kun...Including Tsunade...If the hokage wants you back...then why wont you come back?" Sakura asked. Sasuke closed his eyes. "I dont care if Naruto becomes the hokage and wants be back. I need to acheive my goal." Sasuke said. "But dont you care! Once Orochimaru has you as your body, he _might _kill Itachi, or he might acheive his own goal! Attacking Konoha! Don't you care about us!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura. Im telling you. If your going to yell at me about things I have already made clear, then stop loving me. I dont give a shit about Konoha anymore. With you, or with Konoha..Im done...its over" Sasuke said. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"It's over? Just like that? Then why do you love me, if you dont care about what I love?" Sakura asked quietly. Sasuke still had his eyes closed. "I cant resist loving you Sak.." Sasuke said. "Dont you dare call me that." Sakura spat angrily. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Sakura glaring at the webcam again.

"Your right. Its over." Sakura said, and stopped the webcam. Sasuke could see her display pic now, and it was a picture of their team.

She changed her name to _BrokenKunoichi._ She logged off. Sasuke sighed. He changed his name back to Master of Hebi, and logged off as well.

a/n: yes..a lot of anger, not enough romance. well, dont worry. this is still a sakuxsasu story. i just need some ideas now...review!


	7. Re: Return

it is so damn hard trying to find ways to get sasu and saku back together. i shouldnt of broke them up T.T this was pretty close to the manga, because i copied lines from it. now it feels kinda weird screwing it up..

Chapter Seven (i ment six in the last chapter, but i dont feel like changing it)

Re: Return

It was a sunny Saturday morning in Konoha. Sakura rubbed her eyes, and stretched her arms out. She gave out a big yawn, and sleepily looked out her window. She could see the daily life in Konoha. People shopping, working, kids playing, etc. No missions today. She closed her eye lids, and listened to the morning sounds.

Suddenly, she snapped open her eyes, remembering the night before's actions.

_With you, or with Konoha..Im done...its over_

Sakura lowered her head. It was quiet. She listened to the birds singing. She listened to the children's giggles from below. Slowly, Sakura got out of bed, and checked her answering machine. She had 2 messages.

_Hey Sakura chan. Its Naruto. Im sorry about yesterday. I called him a backstabber...dont mind me. If I did anything to upset you guys, tell Sasuke Im sorry. I really am. I hope you guys are happy _

Sakura heard him give a fake laugh. She closed her eyes, and listened to the other message.

_Hey Sakura! Its Ino. I was wondering if you wanna have a picnic tomorrow. Saturdays are always good days. Come on, it will be fun. We are going with Neji, Tenten, Chouij, Shikamaru, Hinata, and I just invited the loud mouth. Hope you can come_

Sakura opened her eyes, and deleted the messages. She sighed, and picked up the phone, and called Ino.

"Ino? Yeah, its Sakura. Im coming to the picnic. Yeah. Okay. Bye." Sakura said, and put down the phone. She kept her hand on the phone, and stared at the floor. After a couple of minutes in that position, she turned on her computer. While waiting to load, Sakura amde breakfast, and changed her clothes.

She logged onto msn, and _he _was online. No one else was on. Only him.

He didnt start a conversation. She checked her emails. One was from him. Sakura blinked, and opened the email.

_Sakura. Im sorry. I couldnt sleep last night, thinking that you wont be with me. Im sorry. I cant come back to Konoha. Im sorry that I wont stop Orochimaru from taking my body. Im sorry for everything Sakura. But please...forgive me. Talk to me Sakura. Even if you wont come back to me...talk to me. At least be the team mate that I once knew. Even if you dont love me anymore...let me love you..let me talk to you...Im sorry Sakura. Im sorry that I lost you_

Sakura deleted the message, and opened a conversatoin with him.

_BrokenKunoichi says: I read your email_

_Master of Hebi says: And?_

_BrokenKunochi says: I wont come back to you_

Sasuke's eyes widened. "She..wont?" he muttered.

_Master of Hebi says: I see_

_BrokenKunochi: I dont forgive you. _

_Master of Hebi says: Figured_

_BrokenKunochi says: I wont talk to you_

Sasuke watched the screen, not typing back.

_BrokenKunochi: I wont love you. _

Sasuke winced at those words. He didnt think she would push aside the things he said

_Master of Hebi says: I see. Then why dont you go_

_BrokenKunochi says: Because...I am still your team mate_

The edge of Sasuke's mouth formed upwards slightly. His eyes softened.

_BrokenKunochi says: I am your team mate. So, I am going to bring you back, Sasuke kun_

_Master of Hebi says: You dont love me. Then why Sasuke kun? Why bring me back_

_BrokenKunoichi says: Because Naruto and I love you as our friend_

Sasuke closed his eyes. He sighed. "This is going to screw things.."

_Master of Hebi says: You love me as a friend? I believe that for Naruto. But.._

_BrokenKunochi says: What?_

_Master of Hebi says: I know you care Sakura. You love me dont you?  
_

Sakura glared at the computer.

_BrokenKunochi says: I just said I dont love you! _

_Master of Hebi says: Then why Sakura? Why is your name BrokenKunochi_

It was quiet for a moment. Sakura closed her eyes.

_BrokenKunochi says: Jerk_

_Master of Hebi says: What? Why?_

_BrokenKunochi says: Because I hate you_

Sasuke shook his head. "No, she doesnt." he said.

_Master of Hebi says: No. You dont_

_BrokenKunochi says: Yes, I do_

_Master of Hebi says: You dont_

_BrokenKunochi says: I do_

_Master of Hebi says: You dont Sakura_

_BrokenKunochi says: Who are you to tell me how I feel!_

_Master of Hebi says: Who am I? I dont know_

Sakura's glare lifted. "What is he saying?"

_Master of Hebi says: Sakura...I dont know who I am anymore. I never knew. I am only an avenger. An avenger that loves only once. Only once Sakura...and I love you_

_BrokenKunochi says: Dont give me that crap. Maybe I do love you. Maybe I love you like never before. But I wont release it, until I know your back, and you wont loose your body to a snake_

_Master of Hebi says: We have been through this already_

_BrokenKunochi says: Yes! We have! So why are you telling me you love me! We talked this over! You said its over, and I said its over. You told me you wont come back, and you dont care about your body! Then why would I love you! Why are you even trying to get me back!_

Sasuke sighed.

_Master of Hebi says: Your right. Im sorry. If I continue talking to you, you will only try to get me back. The least of my worries. Good bye Sakura_

Sakura realized what she had just done. "Hes going to leave...hes gonna sign off, and I wont see talk to him again.."

_BrokenKunochi says: Dont go.._

_BrokenKunochi says: Dont go Sasuke!_

_BrokenKunoichi says: PLEASE SASUKE! DONT GO! _

_Master of Hebi says: You wanted this Sakura. I love you, and maybe you love me. But I am an avenger that will give my life away. And you..you are in the way_

_BrokenKunochi says: PLEASE SASUKE! DONT GO! STAY! IM SORRY! PLEASE!_

Sakura was now crying. She had to make him stay. Naruto and the others risked their lives trying to bring him back. Naruto left the village, to become strong, and bring Sasuke back. When Sasuke came online...It was like he was back. Now...if he left...Naruto would risk his life again..trying to brink Sasuke back...

_BrokenKunochi says: Please Sasuke kun...I love you...dont go..._

Sasuke closed his eyes, and lowered his head.

**Master of Hebi is inviting you to start mic. ACCEPT DECLINE**

Sakura stopped typing, yet still cried. **ACCEPT**

"Sakura..." he muttered. Sakura tried staying quiet, but the tears made her breathing sharper.

"Dont cry Sakura...I hate it when you cry..." Sasuke said quietly. Sakura continued crying quietly. "Sakura...Why..why do you want me back anyways?" Sasuke asked. Sakura closed her eyes, and parted her lips.

"To be with me and Naruto...to be a team again with Kakashi sensei. Do missions, protect Konoha, and it's people. With Kakashi sensei...with Naruto...you can train. Become stronger for your goal. But with us. Not by losing your body. How is that revenge when _your _not getting it? Wouldnt you want final words with your brother? I mean..Itachi. Not some words from Orochimaru. Also...I want you back to be with me...to be with everyone like we were b..before..a..as you s..said..y..you tried believing that t..the path with m..me and Naruto w..was your path...Why c..cant it be? Us three...and K..kakashi sensei..." Sakura said, more tears flowing.

It was quiet between them. Then, Sasuke spoke. "How do you know that the village wants me back? Naruto called me a backstabber. How do you know that he wants me back?" Sasuke asked. "What do you mean!" Sakura said, right after he finished his sentence.

"Naruto left the village for 2 years, training, to bring you back! Neji, Chouji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba risked their lives to bring you back! Everyone wants you back!" Sakura yelled. "I would get some kind of punishment wouldnt I? Im not a special ninja. I left the village. Who ever comes back when you leave the village?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura wiped her tears. "You will get a punishment. Maybe not be able to train for a while. Maybe not be able to leave the village for missions. Maybe banning you from become a chuunin or jounin for a while. But no matter what...the village will be happy that you are back. You are extremeley strong Sasuke kun. You can use your power for good. Not by giving it away to Orochimaru." Sakura said.

Sasuke sighed. "You win..." he said. Sakura froze. "What?" she said. "You win. I am a Konoha ninja." Sasuke said. More tears formed from Sakura's eyes. "R..really? Y..you want to c..come back home?" Sakura asked, not wanting to have so much hope, incase he crushes it. "Yes Sakura." Sasuke said quietly. Sakura smiled, tears strolling down her cheeks.

"Naruto...naruto will be so happy!" Sakura said. Sasuke gave a small smirk. Sakura froze. "But...how are you supposed to leave Orochimaru?" Sakura asked. "I...will think of something.." Sasuke said. "Please Sasuke kun! Dont kill yourself trying to leave! Naruto, Sai, Yamato sensei, and me will come! Dont you dare put yourslef in danger agianst that snake!" Sakura yelled.

"Dont you come here Sakura. I dont want you and Naruto to die. I lost everything. I lost you and Naruto. Dont come here, and let me lose you forever." Sasuke said. Sakura wiped her tears away. "Dont worry. We will think of something." Sakura said. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Yes?"

"Do you love me?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled. "Yes. Yes I do." she said happily. "Well, in that case..._I need to meet you _when I come back." Sasuke said, in a seductive way. Sakura blushed. "Yeah, yeah.."

a/n: that chapter was pretty weird... they fighted agian, until the very end, where they made up. now...i have no clue how to bring sasuke back... review pleaseeeeeee


	8. Suprise

OMIGWAD! OMG! O MY GOD! i wanna thank all the ppl who gave me ideas, but i chose someone's that PMed me. but.. OMIGAWD, OMIGAWD! I FORGET WHO THEY ARE! GRRR! just tell me in another review, or pm me, AND I SHALL THANK YOU NEXT CHAPTER...

Chapter Seven

Suprise

Sakura logged off, happily taking out a bottle of coke from her fridge. "I'll bring this to the picnic." she said giggling. "Okay Sakura! Stop giggling!" she said to herself. After a couple of seconds of silence, Sakura started giggling again.

"Sasuke kun is coming back! I shouldnt be giggling! But...how should we bring him back? I should tell Tsunade sama...but...NARUTO!" she yelled, and put the bottle of coke down.

She ran to his house and stored chakra into her hand. She knocked the door repetetively, really, _really _loud.

"SAKURA CHAN! ARE YOU USING YOUR CHAKRA AGAIN! LAST TIME, YOUR BROKE MY DOOR!" Naruto yelled, running to answer his door.

He opened the door to find Sakura giggling again. "Sakura chan? Are...did you get my message on your answering machine? Is that why you are giggling? I didnt do anything between you and...him...right?" Naruto asked concered. Sakura shook her head giggling.

"No Naruto. You made things clearer." she said, and took a deep breath. She let it out and smiled. "Sasuke kun...is coming back.." she said clearly.

Naruto lowered his gaze to the floor. "Sakura chan...I know we are talking to him again..but..I really need to bring him back. Dont mock me. Sakura chan, I will bring him back." he said, determined. Sakura's huge smile, turned into a small one.

"Naruto...hes coming back..he said so himself. We just have to think of a plan to get him out." Sakura said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked into her eyes, still concered. "Sakura chan...Sasuke...he says a lot of things.." he said quietly. Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Are you telling me hes lying? He told me everything, and now he's not coming back?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked away. "Im just warning you Sakura chan...I dont want you to get hurt again. He says many things...but...he shows now...that sometimes...he cant keep his words...dont get your hopes up. Thats all Im saying." Naruto said quietly.

"Your wrong Naruto. I...know hes coming..back." Sakura said quietly. "Then why..are you hesitating?" Naruto asked looking deeply into her eyes. Sakura shook her head. "NO! I know hes coming back! I know it! Why dont you believe me Naruto! Cant you trust him!" Sakura yelled. "Sakura chan...Sasuke...the one I knew..I would trust with my life. He left us. Betrayed us. I dont know if I can trust him again. Until I see him in this village with my own eyes...**not **accompining Orochimaru...I will trust him.." Naruto said. Sakura glared at him.

"I know Sasuke kun has changed. I knew it from the start. But...hes back now. Hes the Sasuke we knew." Sakura said sternly. "And what if he changes back?" Naruto asked. "He wont! I will see you at the picnic Naruto." Sakura growled quietly, and turned her back. "Sakura chan! Im sorry! I just dont want you to get hurt!" Naruto said at her retrieving back.

When Sakura reached her home she slammed the door, and put the coke back in the fridge to keep cool. She sat on her favourtie chair, and used Sasuke's thinking position. She rested her elbows on the coffee table, and folded her hands. She then rested her chin on her hands, and closed her eyes.

_He says many things...but...he shows now...that sometimes...he cant keep his words..._

_He left us. Betrayed us. I dont know if I can trust him again._

_And what if he changes back?_

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in frustraition. "Sasuke kun...is not lying..." she said quietly.

_You win_

Sakura stood up, and snapped open her eyes. "I know hes not. Yes Naruto...Sasuke kun says many things, and doesnt keep his word. But...I know it. Hes coming back for sure.." she said confindently.

---------------

"Sakura! Hinata!" Ino yelled happily. Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, and Chouji were all setting up a picnic table. Sakura met Hinata on her way there, and joined her.

"Hi Ino. I brought a bottle of coke." Sakura said. Hinata nodded, and brought a bag of ramen out of her bag. Naruto's eyes glittered when he saw Hinata. "Hi Hinata!" he said happily. He turned to Sakura, and his eyes lost the sparkle. "Sakura chan..." he said quietly.

Saura looked at Naruto, emotionless. They were like that; just staring, until Tenten took Sakura's bottle of coke. "I'll put it with some ice, to keep cool." Tenten said. Sakura smiled, and nodded.

On one side of the table sat, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura. On the other side, facing Neji was Tenten, followed by Chouji, Hinata and Naruto.

"Alright! Dont you love my seating arrangment that I made in less than 1 minute!" Ino said, winking, with a thumbs up. Shikamaru sighed. "Sure...now what do we do?"

Sakura glared at the table. She was seated facing Naruto. "Lets play ultimate frisbee." Tenten said. "Same teams as the table sides." Neji said. "Oh, so its like that eh! Im gonna kick your butt!" Tenten said, taking out an orange frisbee.

"No Tenten. You dont kick butts in ultimate frisbee. You throw the frisbee, and try to make goals. As far as I know, there is no butt kicking. That would just make you some kind of pervert. You know, for touching butts." Neji said coolly, taking the frisbee from her. Tenten turned red, and grabbed the frisbee back. "GAME ON!" she yelled.

Chouji went into goal, and Shikamaru for the other team. (a/n: now, i kinda forgot the rules...but your allowd to take like 3 steps or something? i dont even know why i bother to write the game when i dont know the rules, but OH WELL! ULTIMATE FRISBEE: MY RULES.)

Tenten threw the frisbee to Naruto. Naruto looked around, and saw Hinata open. He threw it to her, but he did it too hard. Hinata missed, and Neji picked it up. He took a couple of steps, and threw it to Ino. Ino passed it to Sakura. Naruto ran to Sakura. Sakura took a few steps and threw the frisbee. Unfortunatly for Naruto, it hit his crotch.

"OOOWWW!" he yelled, falling to the ground. Ino held in a laugh, and Shikamaru closed his eyes. "Poor guy." he muttered. Sakura gasped. "Oh! Sorry! I must of had bad aim!" she said sarcastically. Hinata rushed to his aid, her face pink. "A...are you a..alright N..naruto kun?" she asked. Naruto nodded, his eyes closed, clutching where it hurts.

"That probably hurts! So...I declare its our frisbee!" Tenten said, and picked up the frisbee. After a couple of minutes of sitting out, Naruto rejoined the game.

Soon, they decided to eat. "I knew you would loose." Neji said, throwing the frisbee in the air, and catching it. Tenten folded her arms. "Its so unfair. Shikamaru used his shadow technique. How was Naruto supposed to stop that frisbee?" Tenten mumbled.

They started eating, and Naruto stole glances at Sakura once in a while. Sakura looked down at her plate the whole time. _Damn it...I shouldnt of done that..Naruto...he just cares for me.._

"Naruto? Can I talk to you?" Sakura asked. Everyone stopped talking. They figured Sakura had some grudge against Naruto after the game.

Naruto nodded, and the two of them walked behind a tree, so no one could hear them. "Listen Naruto...Im sorry..Im sorry I hit you in the game. I was just so upset...but I know Sasuke kun will keep his word. I know it." Sakura said, looking at Naruto. Naruto nodded. "If you really believe hes coming. I will too." Naruto said with a smile. Sakrua hugged him, and smiled. "Tank you Naruto. We have to think of a plan. Get him home as soon as possible. I can have him back...you can have your best friend back...we can be a team." Sakura said, tears forming.

Naruto wiped her tears before they rolled down her cheeks. "Dont cry now Sakura chan. Everyone will think that I hit you or something." Naruto said. Sakura giggled.

The two of them came back smiling. The rest of the gang smiled too. "Good. They forgave each other for what ever they did. Sakura was starting to freak me out." Chouji whispered to Shikamaru.

---------------------

Everyone started playing soccer. They mixed up teams, and Ino's team was in the lead. "Keep up the good work you guys! I have to go to the washroom." Sakura said. She looked around, and spotted the washrooms. She was about to walk into the women's door, when she heard two voices.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So..what did he do?"  
"I dunno. But she had pink hair. Well, she dyed it. Then he sort of scared her. I dunno. I just saw her scream near the washrooms."

"Pervert..."

"Yeah, I know."

Sakura's eyes widened. _A pervert? In the womens washroom! What if hes in there...I'LL KICK HIS ASS! _

Sakura slowly pushed open the doors, but she felt chakra. She closed the door, and looked outside of the washroom. She left the women's washroom door, and traveled behind the whole washroom place.

There was a room for bag and such. They would pay 25 cents, and keep a locker. It was a mix for both men and women. Slowly, Sakura opened the door to enter. She quietly stepped in.

"Hello? Any perverts here? Cuz Im a kunoichi. I can kick ass." she said, looking around. She sensed chakra. "So your a ninja too eh? Probably some kid genien trying to look for women ne? You better not be Konohamaru, or I will kill you." Sakura said.

She closed her eyes, and felt strong chakra. "No..its no you...then who is it? Show yourself." she said, getting into a stance.

Suddenly she felt an arm around her waist. Sakura gasped, and turned with a kick. No one was there. _Hes fast!  
_

"Pervert! Come out!" she yelled. Again, she felt someone's lips brush against her ear. She swung a chakra filled punch, but no one was there. "I know your fast, but show yourself already!" she yelled, getting annoyed.

She turned to the edge of the door, and saw a shadow. It was slightly taller than her. Taller than Naruto. Sakura moved back, tightning her gloves on, and filled her hand with chakra. "Show yourself!" she yelled, and puched the ground. The floor split in two, revealing the dirt below. The person jumped up, and swiflty moved to the corner of the locker room.

Sakura gathered more chakra, and got ready to punch again. Suddenly she felt a hand on her wrist. "I didnt imagine this kind of greeting." the voice said. Sakura gasped. She lowered her hand, and the person's hand let go.

"S..sasuke kun?" she muttered and turned around. Sasuke stepped out into the room's light. He wasnt wearing the exact same outfit he was wearing before. He had kept the black pants, but of course, got rid of the purple rope. His top was the same except it wasnt as open. It closed around the upper chest. The top's colour was navy blue.

(a/n: really suck at explaing his clothes, when i dont even know what he should be wearing!)

He kept his sword, and his hair was basically the same.

"Sasuke kun...your back.." Sakura said, giving a soft smile. Sasuke smirked, and looked around. "You really have changed. Intense power." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled, and stuck her tongue out. "I am a chuunin." she said. Sasuke's eyes slightly widened. "Your..a chuunin?" he asked. Sakura nodded. She pouted. "You dont think I'm still weak right? Cause I will seriously kill you if you do." Sakura said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Although I can do those eyes, I wont fall for them. Not even by the most prettiest cherry blossom in all of Konoha." Sasuke said, stepping past her. He turned around, and smirked again.

Sakura looked up and down at him, and smiled, satisfied. "Im not being a pervert or anything, but you still look like Sasuke.." she said. Sasuke rolled his eyes once more. "Who am I supposed to look like? Naruto?" he said. Sakura giggled, and then gasped. "Oh right! We have a soccer game right now. So much for going to the washroom..." she muttered.

Sasuke nodded, and started walking out. "Wait!" Sakrua said, and grabbed the end of his sleeve. "You cant go out like that! First off, no one brought any huge weapons like that second. Only our shuriken pouch. Second, YOUR BACK FOR GOD'S SAKE! YOU CANT WALK OUT LIKE YOU FREAK'N OWN THE VILLAGE!" Sakura yelled.

"Not only is your strenth...loud..." Sasuke said choosing his words carefully. Sakura glared at him, then let go of his sleeve, and looked away. "How did you escape? I thought I told you to stay put, and not put yourslef in danger." Sakura said.

"Im here are I not? Isnt that what matters? Dont worry Sakura." he said, as she gave him a concered look. "How? How can you escape a sannin?" Sakura asked. Sasuke closed his eyes. "I..have my ways." he said. "Fine. But your gonna tell me sooner or later.." Sakura said, folding her arms.

Sakura smirked evily. "Alright. We are gonna make them _see _you." she said. Sasuke sighed. "No duh." he said. "No! I mean like...make a shadow clone. Then show yourself to some random people quietly. They will think its some sort of clone, which it is. But no one toher than Naruto knows your coming. They will think its impossible to clone you. Making them think they really miss you." Sakura said, and then sighed. "Alright. Not the best plans I have come up with, but what can I say? You freak'n scared me in here, and yeah...what! Dont look at me like that!" Sakura said blushing.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, and rolled his eyes. "Your pathetic. But, in some twisted way, I like your plan." Sasuke said, and walked to the door. He turned to Sakura, who was following him. "Did...Naruto take care of you? Did he protect you when needed?' Sasuke asked, not showing his eyes. Sakura nodded. "Yes. Naruto protected me. Dont worry Sasuke kun. Naruto said he wouldnt give me away for the world." she said, and walked past him.

Sasuke stepped out as well, and sighed. "She still is a bit upset. Who wouldnt be...I left the two people who cared for me most..but..Im back now.." Sasuke said, making a shadow clone. The clone followed Sakura's path a couple of minutes through the next soccer game.

Chouji sighed, as he watched the palyers on the other side. "They never come over here.." he muttered. Suddenly he turned around, and came face to face with Sasuke. His clone that is.

"S..sasuke!" he yelled. He rubbed his eyes, and the clone was there anymore. "This game is really stressing me out.." Chouji muttered.

Tenten dribbled the ball down. She was winning this game now! No one in her path! A figure blocked her way. "Hey!" she yelled, and looked up. She came eye to eye with Sasuke. Again, his clone, that is.

"S..sasuke! Is..that you!" she yelled. She looked down at the soccer ball and back up, and he wasnt there. Sakura smirked, and took the ball from Tenten. "Thank you." she said, and kicked it up to Ino. "Was that...was he...what?" Tenten asked herself, obviously confused.

Naruto was standing a far distance from everyone else. "Come on Neji...pass me the ball here...I can shoot it..this is so boring.." he muttered. Sasuke, the real one, leaned against Naruto's shoudler. "I bet it is. Maybe because you are the world's biggest done. Of course, dobes wont get passed the soccer ball." Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow, and looking at his nails.

Naruto nodded, then glared. "Hey! Who are you to tell me Im a...S..sasuke..?" he said quietly. Sasuke smirked, and stood up straight, and stood back from his shoulder. "The one and only." he said.

Naruto smiled, then slowly he started glaring. He raised his hand into a ball, and threw a punch at Sasuke. Sasuke quickly dodged it. "You bastard! Your finally back! I...cant...believe it!" Naruto yelled, throwing more punches. Sakura smiled. At first she saw what happened, and thought Naruto was angry. Then she saw, this was their way of greeting each other.

"Slow as usual dobe?" Sasuke said, dodging all his punches. Naruto smirked, and a bunshin appeared behind Sasuke, and swung a punch at him. Sasuke turned around, and caught his fist. He pulled it, and threw it to the ground, causing it to POOF.

Naruto found an opening, and ran to Sasuke. He jumped up, and landed right beside Sasuke, ruffling his hair. "Sakura said you were coming back, but I didnt know even an Uchiha would come this quick." Naruto said, giving a true smile. Sasuke smirked, and grabbed Naruto's hand which was ruffling his hair. "Yeah. What ever." he said, and swung Naruto over, into a front flip. Naruto swiftly landed on his feet. "Come on! Not so rough eh!" Naruto yelled, putting his hand up for help.

Sasuke shook his head, and gave a small smile. He brought his hand down, and Naruto pulled himself up. Sasuke patted his back, but Naruto hugged him. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he gave a sad smile. He didnt return the hug, but he continued to pat Naruto's back. Naruto closed his eyes, and sighed. He let go of Sasuke and gave a determined face. "Why did you come back? Sakura and I could of gone to you." Naruto said.

"Sakura didnt tell you? I told her, you guys shouldnt come. I didnt want to lose...both of you." he said. Naruto rolled his eyes, and put his arm around Sasuke's neck. "Since when has Sasuke become so lovable? Are you our little wittle baby Sasuke? He missed us soooo much. Dont worry your wittle heart Sasuke chan! We wuv you too! Dats why we wanted to come and resuce you! Your auntie Saku and uncle Naruto would of come any day! But now your a big boy Sasuke! You can come over yourself right?" Naruto said, pinching Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke flungs his hand inbetween Naruto's hand and his cheek.

"Cut it out dobe"! he yelled, rubbing his cheek. (a/n: in the hug and etc. NO SASUNARU MENT TO BE NOTICED...ITS ALL BEST FRIEND...)

By this time, everyone saw that Sasuke _had _come back. "So we werent insane.." Chouji and Tenten said.

----------------

It was nearly time for the sun to set, and everyone decided to head home. "Nice seeing you back Sasuke." Tenten said smiling. Neji nodded. "You sure hav gotton stronger. Well...I think. I dont know about Naruto's cheek pinching though." Neji said, smirking. "Nice to have you back Sasuke kun!" Ino said smiling. She waved goodbye, and Chouji and Shikamaru followed. "It seems as though my mission hasnt failed, now that your back." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura entered the hokage's office, and Tsunade was of course, sleeping. "Tsuande sama." Sakura said, clearing her throat. "Huh! Im not sleeping!" Tsunade said, waking up. You could see her drool in the corner of her mouth. Her eyes widened as she saw Sasuke step forward.

"No joke?" she asked quietly. Sakura smiled. "No joke." she said. Tsunade stepped out from behind her desk, and looked at Sasuke. "You...are back? How so?" she said. Sasuke closed his eyes. "I made my choices. I talked to Sakura and Naruto online, and I...decided I needed to be back." Sasuke said. "You two _chatted _on _MSN_ with _him_!" Tsunade yelled. Sakura and Naruto closed their eyes, a bit frightened. They would think that Tsunade would be thrilled Sasuke was back.

"And no one told your sensei! Anbu! THE HOKAGE! Anyone!" Tsunade yelled. "We didnt want to lose contact with him. He said he would block-" Naruto began.

"He would block you! Then whats with the sudden change of heart! How do you know he could be acting! 2 and a half years with Orochimaru. You two dont know Orochimaru. He could of taught him to erase all emotions he had for you two! To teach him the way of acting. This might be the Sasuke you two loved. But...is he really? Pretending that he loves you Sakura. Pretending that he missed you both. How do you know hes not a spy for Orochimaru?" Tsunade said, rubbing her temples.

Naruto looked down. "I thought so as well..but..-"

"But what Naruto? If your dream is to become hokage..you have to think like one. I know he is your friend. Orochimaru used to be mine. But once they leave the village...you dont know who their allies are." Tsunade said gently.

"Its my fault." Sakura said, lowering her bangs. "I told Naruto not to worry. I made Naruto upset, and I convinced him that Sasuke was good." Sakura said.

"HELLO! Im right here! Ever thought of the idea Im not with Orochimaru anymore! Here you guys go, talking about my acting, and betrayel, when I came back facing the concequences!" Sasuke yelled. Tsunade looked at him directly in the eye. "You really want to have the concequences? Just for Naruto and Sakura?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke nodded. Tsunade motioned Sakura and Naruto to step back.

They did as so, and glanced at each other. Tsunade circled Sasuke. "What if I say you cant talk to Sakura, or Naruto. Not even seeing them. Forbidding you to take a step out of a range of your home. For one year." Tsunade said. Sasuke closed his eyes. "To see them after the year. To know that they are still there. Sure." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled.

"What if I ban you from ever becoming chuunin. Any rank higher?" Tsunade asked. "If Naruto and Sakura are still there...then alright." Sauske replied. Naruto smiled.

"What if I tell you that you cant return to this village. You are not welcomed here." Tsunade said, and stopped. Sakura and Naruto desperatley looked at Sasuke. He snapped open his eyes. "Then I will beg if I have to.. I will stay in this village, with any concequence." Sasuke said. Sakura and Naruto both smiled.

Tsunade smiled as well. "Well then. You may stay. But.." she said, now narrowing her eyes.

The three 15 year olds kept their gaze on Tsunade. "Sasuke Uchiha...you may not leave the village for 1 year. All missions will stay in Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha...at least 2 members of ANBU will stay with you for the first 3 months. They will watch you from outside the Uchiha residence, to anywhere you go. Unless on missions. Or visiting someone's home. Of course, the visiting will be strictly forbiddon until past 3 months. You will be living in your **home **for 2 months." Sasuke closed his eyes. He had no intention of living in his old home. Not to mention, they screwed it up, by rebuilding it in a different structure. "Then, you may return to your apartment. Once more...Sasuke Uchiha...as much as I hate to say it.."

Naruto and Sakura closed their eyes. "You may **not**...

a/n: so sorry for the cliffy! buuutttttttt! i couldnt of think of a punishment thats not so upsetting, but it has to be bad! so, if anyone has ideas...or i might think of something. im too lazy right now. i keep getting so many inturruptions. but alas the chapter is over. (no inturruptions, and i would of had an idea, and finished this chapter two days ago or what not!) anyways, review...AND WHO EVER GAVE ME THAT "make sasuke suprise sakura when going to the washroom" IDEA, TELL ME!


	9. Fwd: Meet the team

**sorry for the late review...**

i think it was IM.FLIPPAN.RAD that gave me the idea from the last chapter, for sasuke's return XD if it wasnt them, then WHO EVER IT WAS, THANK YOU. and i know the chapter name sucks, but its online in love. its gotta still kind have an email name to it. it stands for FORWARD...cuz sasuke is moving forward?...

Chapter Nine

Fwd: Meeting the team

_Last Chapter Cliffy:_

Naruto and Sakura closed their eyes. "You may **not**...

_Let the chapter begin!_

...well...this has two parts to it..the first part it, you can not dare use your curse mark. I have known that you have activated it a few years ago. No matter under any circumstances, you will **not **use it. If you do...I dont know what I will do with you.." Tsunade muttered, rubbing her temples once more. Naruto lowered his head. He remembered the last time he saw Sauske activate the curse. That was one image he wasnt hoping to see again.

"What if it activtes itself?" Sasuke asked. Tsuande glared at him. "Dont mess with me now Uchiha. We both know very well that you can control it now. Even if you are in battle against the most highest rank, you will not activate it." Tsunade said. Sakrua's eyebrows furrowed.

_Shes got to be kidding. He could die. If he is fighting a ssannin level ninja from the sand or something...but then again...if he actiavtes it...he might want to go back_

Sasuke closed his eyes again, and nodded. "The second part...not only with you **not **activate your seal, but you will **not **use any jutsu that is B rank or higher, for one year. Nor will you ever use any jutsus that you have been trained under by Orochimaru. Which is basically the same." Tsunade said.

Sasuke glared at her. "**WHAT!** What if Im on a mission against another country, and-

"You will **not **use it. If you use any jutsus from him, other countires will thinks that our ninjas go under training from a snake that betrayes villages." Tsunade said sternly. "What if I use a technique that _I _made. Not him." Sasuke said. Tsunade shook her head. "Its all the same. Orohcimaru has been training you, and the leaf village does not need any of his jutsus. No matter if they are the strongest in any war." Tsunade said.

Sasuke clenched his fists, until his knuckles turned white. He gritted his teeth. "Fine..."

Tsunade walk back to behind her desk. She sat down, and folded her hands. "If you are to break any of these rules...you dont want to know what will happen." Tsunade said dangerously. "You are one kid that I want to have back. Any other ninja who leaves this village, and comes back...would probably serve death. Those are the concequences." Tsunade said, and motioned them out. Naruto walked out, followed by Sakura, then Sasuke.

The three of them walked to the nearest tree, and under it's shade. No one spoke. Sasuke's fists were still clenched, and his eyes were still closed. Naruto looked at Sakura, his eyes filled with worry. Sakura nodded.

"Sasuke kun? A..are you alright?" she asked. Sasuke stiffly nodded, then it was quiet again.

Sasuke sighed, and released his hands. Naruto and Sakura turned to him. "Those are some damn annoying rules. But I will take them." Sasuke said, opening his eyes. Sakura gave a small smile. Naruto grinned. "Thanks Sasuke. You dont know how much it ment for you to say those things in there. Ramen on me." he said, and triumphantly walked to the ramen bar, his team mates following.

Sakura clasped her hands behind her back. "Sasuke kun?" she asked. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets. "What?" (a/n: how his pants have pockets...i dont know..)

"Thank you." she said smiling, and walked a bit further. Sasuke smirked, watching her back infront of him. The sun shone on her hair, making it brighter, and shinnier.

He scanned her well. Her black boots walked softly against the dirt. He hands behind her back, now brought up to behind her head. A Naruto pose.

He glanced at the Haruno sign, and moved on. He saw her turn her head to the ramen bar, and turn right. He saw her give a smile, and wave at the already seated Naruto. She closed her eyes, and opened them, giving a small laugh. She turned to him. "Come on Sasuke kun! Naruto is already starting to eat!" she said, and slightly skipped there. Sasuke closed his eyes, and smiled. He raised his head to the sun. "Im back..." he muttered, giving a small smile.

-----------------------------

"Im back..." he muttered, his eyebrow twitching. He was in his old room. The one he _used _to live in. It was a bit small, but he no intention of sleeping in anyone elses.

He looked around, and saw the things he left behind. His favourite training kunai, a poster of a famour ninja on t.v, and a picture of him and Itachi. Well, somewhat. Itachi's half was ripped off. It was only Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the ground, and saw the other half. He picked it up. Itachi was smiling slightly, and his eyes were closed. Sasuke glared, and crumpled the picture in his hand. "I gave this up...to avenge everyone...just for them.." he muttered, and turned to the window. He could see the ramen bar, and Sakura and Naruto were still sitting there, playing a card game.

"I dont regret it...seeing Naruto and Sakura again...I dont regret it...but..not using my jutsu..." he muttered, and looked down at his hands. "This is shit." he muttered, and kicked his side table. He stood up, and walked out. As soon as Sasuke stepped out of his home, two ANBU members were watching him. Sasuke sighed. "By under order of the hokage, we are here to-

"To watch over me, blah blah. I know." Sasuke said irritably. Sasuke started walking, and each ANBU member walked to one of his sides. They stood about 2 or 3 metres away. Sasuke stopped, and put his hands in his pockets. He didnt know where to go. But as soon as he did this movement, one of the ANBU members took out a kunai. Sasuke sighed, and put his hands in the air, nothing in them. "I wasnt going to attack. Thats my pose." he said, and started walking again.

---------------------

Yamato, Sai, and Naruto were already at the meeting place. Sakura met Sasuke on her way there, so she decided to walk with him. She waved, and Sasuke nodded. The two ANBU members realised that he was going on a mission, so they jumped off.

She skipped to his side, and started walking. She kept stealing glances at him. "Your acting like a fangirl." Sasuke said. Sakura blinked, and bowed her head. "Sorry. Im just so happy that your back." she said, and looked ahead. Sasuke then looked down at her, and smirked. He put his arm around her waist, bringing her closer. Sakura squealed, and blushed.

She looked up at him, and he was looking ahead, with a light smirk. Sakura looked down at her waist, and saw his hand having a firm grip on her waist. She blushed again, and looked down at his hands. He had open fingered gloves on. She put her own hand on his. Sasuke looked down.

She was examining his gloves. Sasuke let go of her waist, and Sakura jumped. He held his hand that was around Sakura, with his other hand, and looked at it. "What were you doing?" he asked, even though he fully knew what she was doing.

Sakura smiled. "I like you gloves. Interesting in battle. Of course, mine are better." she said, and waved at the seen team. Sasuke slowly nodded, and looked at them as well.

Sai blinked, then realised Sasuke was there. "Your Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke nodded. Sakura and Naruto closed their eyes, waiting for the worst to come. "Your snakey? I see. Interesting." Sai said, giving a smile. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura fell over anime style. Naruto got up again, and started laughing. "THATS YOUR NICKNAME! SNAKEY! HAHAHAHA!" Naruto yelled, laughing as well. Sasuke hid a blush, by looking away. Sakura giggled.

"I forgot he called you that." she said. Yamato sweatdropped. He turned to Sasuke, and gave an akward smile. "Im trying to greet you as your temporary sensei, but seeing as you left the village..this is...akward?..." Yamato said, giving a freakishly scary smile. Naruto's eyebrows twitched. "Sasuke...meet Yamato sensei...he has the scariest eyes in the world..." he muttered. Sasuke's eye twitched. "I can see that.." he muttered back.

Sakura grinned. "Lets do intruducing ourselves AGAIN!" she said happily. "Senseis go first." Naruto said, remembering when he made Kakashi go first.

Yamato nodded. "My name is Yamato. Since Kakashi is not well, I am your sensei. I make you do missions. Okay, now someone else go." Yamato said. The original team 7 sweatdropped. "He is like Kakashi...he just tells us his name.." Sasuke muttered.

Sai smiled. "My name is Sai. I have learned to give people pet names, or nick names. My weapon of use is art. You will see what I mean, when we are in battle." Sai said, looking at Sasuke. I draw, or paint in free times." Sai said. (a/n: things are mixed in the manga. cuz yeah...nvm, i dont want to spoil anything. but this is NOT EXACTLY the way the manga goes. some things happen before, and yeah. what ever. cuz sai isnt this nice...at first..)

Naruto grinned. "Everyone knows me, but I wanna do it anyways. Naruto Uzumaki is the name! I still love ramen, and my dream, and goal, is to become hokage! I want to make my own jutsu some day, and have another battle with Sasuke someday. What I dont like, is Sai's nicknames!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Sai. Sai closed his eyes, and smiled. "My nicknames are just how I feel. I have dropped yours." Sai said.

Sasuke blinked. "What was Narutos?" he asked. Naruto sighed. "dckls wndr" he mumbled quietly. "What? This is the time where you should speak ...loudly.." Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him.

Sai smiled again. "I used to call him dickless wonder. But then, we went to a hot spring, and I found that-

"DONT WANNA HEAR!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled. Naruto blushed feriously, and crossed his arms, mumbling curse words at Sai.

"Alright! Sakura Haruno! My goal is to become stronger. I want to do great in medics, and to be a worthy kunoichi! Also, Im not very fond of Naruto's perverted jutsus, and Sai's UNWORTHY NICKNAMES!" Sakura yelled in Sai's face. Sai smiled **again**. "I wont call you it anymore. But I just thought that hag suited you." Sai said.

SILENCE...

"LET ME AT HIM!" Sakura yelled, under Sasuke's hold. She had chakra flowing in her hands. Sasuke couldnt let her punch him. "Wait... Since when do I care about a guy who calls him snakey?" he asked himself, and let Sakura go. Unfortunaly, Sasuke hold was so strong, that when he let go, Sakura dropped.

Sakura had chakra in her hands, so she quickly pushed them forward, and they hit the ground. It looked like she was doing a hand stand. She then pushed off the ground, and brought her hands backwards, doing a backflip. She landed on her feet, and grinned, with a peace sign. Naruto blinked.

"Whoa...she could of just pushed her hands off the ground, and land on her feet. But she did an extra flip. How could she do that? From a hand stand, her legs already in the air, she did a flip. YOU GO SAKURA!" Naruto yelled grinning. Sasuke smirked. Sakura scratched the back of her head. "I wasnt that great. Anyways, now you Sasuke kun." Sakura said. Sasuke's smirk dissapeared. As well as Naruto's grin.

"Uchiha Sasuke...I..." he said quietly, looking around. Sakura and Naruto gazed at him, letting him know its alright to go ahead. "Uchiha Sasuke." he repeated. "I made a mistake, that is the worst of any. I left my friends, and betrayed my village. I went to an S-class saanin criminal. I came back, and my goal is still there. To kill him. But also, to re live the memories of Naruto and Sakura, now that I am here." he said. Sakura looked away, and quickly wiped a small tear. Yamato nodded. Sai smiled gently, and Naruto gave a sad smile.

Sasuke closed his eyes. _Yes...things change...so many times..._

He opened them, and found Sakura, Naruto, and Sai already walking off. Yamato nodded again. "Were you zoned out or something? I said we are going to the hokage. She is going to announce that your back." Yamato said. Sasuke groaned. "We are going back to her again? Why does the whole village have to know at once!" he yelled frusterated. The hokage was probably going to tell the whole village he needed ANBU members with him. He would be ignored. Just like Naruto was.

------------------

Sasuke took of his shoes, and lay on his bed. It was past midnight, and tomorrow was the day. The whole village would figure out he was back. Some people already saw, and as guessed, was gasped at, and ignored at once.

FLASHBACK

_I want you to be at in my office tomorrow at 10:00am SHARP!" Tsunade yelled._

_Sasuke mumbled curse words. "Is that too early, or late Mr.I wanna come back." Tsunade asked angrily. "Shes a bit drunk." Naruto whispered._

_"If people cheer, alright then. If not...Naruto, Sakura...push him aside, and I will continue talking about further news." Tsunade explained._

END OF FLASHBACK

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep, having the strangest dream.

_"Sasuke kun!" Sakura yelled. She was wearing a yellow jester hat, and was wearing elf shoes. Naruto was balancing a bowl of ramen on his head. "SASUKE! IM GONNA BE THE NEXT KAZEKAGE!" he yelled. Sasuke smiled, and put some lipstick around his eyes. "LOOK AT ME! IM GAARA! HAHAHAH!" he yelled. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke burst into fits of laughter. In a small corner, was Gaara crying his eyes out._

Sasuke shot straight up, his forehead sweating. "What the fuck..." he muttered. He lay down again, but his eyes gazed up at the ceiling. He turned to look outside, and there was a dark ANBU member figure, squishing his face against the window. Sasuke cursed colourful language, and threw a kunai at the window. The window cracked, but not broken fully.

The ANBU member slowly slid open the window. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. Sasuke glared at him, and shook his head. "You just scared the shit...nothing.." he muttered. Like an Uchiha could admit he was scared.

a/n: damn it...i was gonna say something at the begining but i decided to keep it until here, but i forgot! curses... um..well...that chapter seemed like a weird filler before i wrote it. i had no clue what to write other than the lame concequence...WAIT! THAT IS IT! i was gonna talk about that. kay, i know it sucks, but i didnt wanna go so harsh on him. and i only know one of his new jutsus, and i dont wanna reveal it. also, i dont wanna underestiamte his power, since it hasnt shown it fully. sorry for the rant, but yes, review plz!


	10. Konoha's reaction of Sasuke

sorry for the late update i went camping and yeah...here it is! also, next time i write a story, im gonna know what to do ahead of time. i was stumped for this chapter...

**I do not own Naruto **but i sure wished i owned neji. mwahahahaha. but i dont... :(

Chapter Ten (i SERIOUSLY dont know a name for this chapter. it has like...nothing to do with emails, and it is like only matching one part of the chapter...O.o

Konoha's reaction of Sasuke

It was a bright sunny Sunday morning in Konoha. Of course, for Sasuke, it was a deep dark hell. The whole village would know he was back. He didnt know how they would react. But he didnt care. Right? He never thought what any one else thought of him. But then again...why did he stick up to a reputation, if he didnt care? On with his day.

Slowly opening his eyes, the young Uchiha looked around his surroundings. He sighed, and closed his eyes again, noticing his cracked window.

"You should wake up. Its almost time." Sasuke heard a whisper in his ear. He shot straight up, and took out a kunai. Of course, it was that freaky ANBU member that stares at Sasuke close up at night. "Damn it, its you again. Will you stop doing that?" Sasuke hissed. The ANBU member took a step back, and got ready to take out a kunai.

"Alright. Sorry." he said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Then whats with that fighting stance?" he hissed again. "Well...y..you sound l..like Orochimaru..he s..sounds like a snake..and n..now you do.." the ANBU member stuttered, now getting freaked out by Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Are you new in this job or what.." he mutered, and walked past the member.

He turned on the cold tap, and saw the water running freely. Sasuke made a bowl shape with his hands, and let the water pour in. He closed his eyes, and splashed the water on his face. He shook his head, and droplets of water flung off his face, and hit the ground. He slowly turned off the tap, and sighed. "Im back...now everyones gonna know.." he said quietly.

"Will you stop saying your back? Geez.." someone said. Sasuke quickly turned around, and saw the same ANBU member sitting on HIS couch, biting one of HIS apples.

"What are you doing in here. You are supposed to be outside." Sasuke growled, taking slow steps to the man. "You seemed kinda mad, so I thought I should stay in here incase you go on a rampage." he said, taking another bite.

Sasuke closed his eyes. The man just kept biting the apple. Bite, chew chew chew, swallow. Bite chew chew chew, swallow. Bite chew chew chew swallow.

Sasuke snapped open his eyes, and revealed the sharingan. The ANBU member dropped his apple, and gulped. "What...is this feeling?" he muttered. "Get out...now.." Sasuke grolwed.

"Y..your not allowed to use that! Its higher than a B rank jutsu! A sharingan is..." the ANBU member trailed off, and fell unconcious. "What a loser.." he muttered, and stepped over the body.

------------

Sasuke reached the hokage's tower, and met a smiling Sakura, and a waving Naruto. "Its almost time. Get your ass to her man." Naruto said, and pointed to the office.

Sasuke knocked, and heard a muffled, "Come in."

Tsunade's back was facing Sasuke, in her chair. "You have ten minutes. Think of a speech, and be ready for the village's reaction." Tsunade said. Naruto and Sakura dragged Sasuke and his dropped jaw away. "A speech! What the fuck! Who said I had to do a speech!" he yelled. "_Somone _forgot to tell him." Sakura grolwed, glaring at Naruto. Naruto sweatdropped, and grinned sheepishly. "My bad.." he said quietly, stepping away from Sakura.

-----10min. later------

"Thank you all for your attention. As you all know him...Uchiha Sasuke..." Tsunade said to the large crowd below. Some villagers gasped.

"As you know, he left the village a few years ago. The reason he came back does not concern you, but as he is accepted back to the village, with a few concequences." Tsuande said, and stepped aside.

Sasuke stepped forward, and looked down. He saw many frightened faces. He closed his eyes, and opened them, looking down at Sakura and Naruto in the crowd. Change of plans. They were to be down there. If the village didnt aproove of him, then he would have to step back himself.

"I know that moat must be scared, or disaprooving of me. But...I hope that a few have joy." Sasuke said, looking down at the former 9 rookies, minus him, and Neji's team.

Lee gasped. "S..sasuke! Its really him!" Lee yelled, pulling Neji's sleeve. Neji smirked. "Yes Lee. I know." he said, looking up at the Uchiha. Kiba, and Shino's eyes widened. "It is...Sasuke Uchiha.." Kiba said his mouth forming into a smirk.

"What I have done is my past. I do not want to recall the mistakes I have made. Or will.." he said, adding the last bit quietly. "I mean no harm to this village, but to do as I did before. To be a shinobi, and protect it. I ask you not to think of me as a criminal...but as a ninja of Konoha...a young soul facing anything to become part of this village again." Sasuke said, looking directly into Sakura's eyes. Sakura's eyes filled with worry. "Sasuke kun..." she said quietly, water forming in the corner of her eyes.

Sasuke nodded, and scanned the crowd. After a couple seconds of silence, the crowd cheered. They whistled, and smiled up at the Uchiha. Sasuke gave a light smirk, and looked back at Tsunade. Tsunade smiled, and walked up next to Sasuke. "I dont think they need to know about the ANBU members following you for now." Tsunade said, looking down at the cheering village.

She spread out her arms, and smiled. "Uchiha Sasuke...Konoha's ninja!" Tsunade yelled to the crowd, more cheers heard.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled, punching his fists into the air. Akamaru barked happily, and Kiba jumped onto the grown dog's back. After a bit of more news, the crowd sperated to their shops, homes, missions, etc. The former rookies, and Neji's team waited for Sasuke below. (anyone seen lord of the rings, when aragorn pushes open the doors, and everyone turns to stare at him? well thats what sasuke is gonna do XD)

They chatted, waiting for him to come down. Suddenly the doors opened, revealing Sasuke, and his hands on either door. His head was hung low, and he was smirking. He raised his head, and stepped forward. Everyone either smiled, or smirked. Naruto and Sakura ran up to him. "What do you wanna do Sasuke? Ramen?" Naruto asked grinning. "What ever." Sasuke said folding his arms.

"Eh! Your still like that!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms in the air. Sakura sighed. "Come on Naruto. Your buying." she said, and turned to walk to the ramen stand. The two boys watched her back. They looked at each other and smirked. Sakura stopped, and turned around. "What? Come on." she said, motioning them forward.

"One..." Sasuke said quietly. "Two..." Naruto whisperd. "THREE!" the yelled, and ran past Sakura, on each side, and grabbed one of her hands. The two boys continued running, and Sakura's eyes widened. She caught on, and started running again, hand in hand with Naruto and Sakura.

"What the hell are you guys doing anyway? Smirking, counting, and what? Running now!" Sakura yelled. The two guys stopped, and Sakura got flung forward, as they let go of her hands. "Ops.." they said quietly. Sakura screamed, and pushed her hands forward again, and placed them on the ground. Again, she was in the form of a handstand. Instead of flipping, she did a bridge, and stood up after.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU GUYS AND LETTING ME DROP!" she yelled, throwing her balled fist in the air.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other again, and smirked once more. They pocketed their hands. "Sorry about that Sakura chan." Naruto said, and the two guys walked past her. Sakura blinked. She turned to them, and ran up to catch up with them.

"Are you guys drunk? Your acting really strange.." she said, looking at them both. She sqeezed herself in the middle, and put her arms around their necks, and smirked. "Acting all cool. Geez.." she said, and they continued walking to the ramen stand.

-----------------

The three of them sat down at a table, and ordered a few bowls of ramen. Two young women with some children walked by. Their eyes widened, and ran past team 7, pushing their children to run faster. Sakura sighed. "It was bound to come. Worried mothers because of Sasuke kun.." Sakura said taking a sip from her water.

Sasuke looked back at the women and children, and looked back at his ramen bowl. "I dont blame them..." he said quietly. He felt a hand on his hand, and looked up. "Dont worry. People will get used to you again, and remember that your Uchiha Sasuke. A fine looking shinobi that exceeds in the arts of ninja." Sakura said smiling. Sasuke gave a small smirk, and continued eating. Sakura put her hand back, but Sasuke gently pulled it back. Sakura blushed, and continued her eating as well.

Naruto looked from Sakura, to Sasuke, then back again. He sighed, and chuckled. "Love birds..." he said to himself, yet both Sasuke and Sakura heard it.

Sakura finished her ramen, and waited for the two males to finish as well. She eyed Sasuke once in a while. A few times, Sasuke would notice, and look up. Sakura, blushing, would quickly look away. Sasuke then would smirk.

She watched him pick up some ramen, and slowly enter it into his mouth. He closed his lips, and soon enough he would swallow. He picked up his glass and sipped some water. Sakura watched him, her eye lids half closed, and her elbow rested on the table, with her chin plaecd upon the palm of her hand. She watched him dreamily, with a light smile. She continud watching him eat some ramen, and this one time, he licked some of the sauce off his lips.

Sakura's eyebrows rose, and she sighed dreamily. How she longed to kiss those lips. He was just sitting there, eating some lunch. But to Sakura...he was doing so much more. She didnt know why she was acting like this. Like a school girl, dreamily looking at Sasuke. She knew Sasuke hated that, but she couldnt help it. _Hes so hott, god damn it! And with that open shirt... **He is one damn fine looking man! **_**Inner Sakura **_And...hes my boyfriend? Then...I should be looking like this at him! Right?... **HELL YEAH! HES OURS! **_

Sasuke reached for the salt shaker, and brushed Sakura's elbow on the table. "Sorry." he said, and returned to his bowl. Sakura blinked, then returned to her half eye lids state. _He is so polite..._

"Well Im done! See yea Sasuke! Oh, and Sakura.." Naruto said, now whispering to Sakura. "I think its quite obvious that you are dreamily looking at Sasuke. Just for you to know." Naruto said, winking. He grinned, and left the ramen bar. Sakura blinked again, and blushed. "NARUTO!" she yelled, even though he wasnt there. Sasuke looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. "Nothing.." she said quietly, with a light blush.

"Im done." Sasuke said, and stood up. He glared at Naruto's chair. "He didnt pay..I'll do it." he said, and put some money on the table. Sakura stood up as well, still watching him dreamily. _He even paid..._

"Thank you Sasuke kun." Sakura said smiling, snapping out her state. "Oh! Do you wanna see my new apartment! My parents just got me one because I seem to be on missions a lot, and they hardly see me anyways." Sakura said, walking out with Sasuke. Sasuke nodded. He followed her in silence, until they reached the destination.

Sakura pressed number 3 on the elevator button, and she unlocked her door.

It seemed just as Sasuke would think it would be. Pink and white. It was more of a white though. Everything was so..._clean_. So...neat. Everything was where it was supposed to be. There was some books and scrolls messed about on the table, but it seemed fairly normal. For Sakura, that is.

She had a regualr kind of kitchen, attached to an open living room. There was a small couch, and two chairs. The washroom...well it was a washroom..Other than Sakura shaping it up. The theme of colour changed. Black and white. It was kinda of cool to Sasuke. Black and white tiles. Black and white marble counter. The sink's taps were black, and the actuall sink was white. The mirrors had a kind of black and white check board boarder. Likewise with the window in the corner.

Sakura showed him her room, and it was more pink, black, and white. The walls were white, with no wallpaper, but it seemed as though she hired some painter, and he/she drew cherry blossom petals on the bottom of the walls. Etc...

"Your room...is so you." he said smirking, and sat down on the bed. Sakura nodded, and sat down on the bed as well, smiling, and looking at the walls. "You know. I had to call Tenten about these walls. Her cousin is a really great painter! She has her own company. Flower blooms, or what not. I dont remember. But anyways, she is the best at painting anything! When I mean anything, I mean ANYTHING!" Sakura said, ranting on about things.

Sasuke watched her lips move open and close. He could see the light glint of lipgloss, shining. She talked freely, as if he was someone who paid her to talk to him. Once in a while she would point at some petals at the wall, and look at him, smiling, then continue to talk. Sasuke would just nod once in a while, making him look like he was listening.

She giggled this one time, and smiled at him. He heard his heart beat faster. She closed her eyes, and breathed quickly. She was tired from all the talking. Sasuke watched her chest rise, and fall. He lips slightly apart, and her eyes closed. She opened them, and looked him straight in the eye, and started talking about paintings again.

Her shirt's zipper was open. A bit too open. Sasuke's heart began to rush. She kept smiling and talking to him, leaning closer, so he gets every detail of her words, but when he is getting every detail of her body.

"So she was like, this paint is good because- ahh!" Sakura said, and yelled, as Sasuke jumped on her, and pushed her down on the bed. Sakura's hair spread out on the bed, and she was breathing quickly. Her chest rose up, then fell. Sasuke's hands were on her wrists, preventing her from moving her hands. Sakura's legs were on the bed, but since they were long, they hung off the bed, and almost touched the floor. Sasuke's knees were on the bed, and he was hovering over Sakura. He didnt want to put all his weight on her wrists, so he put them into his knees.

"S..sasuke kun?" she asked, blinking. Sasuke leaned his face closer to hers. Sakura felt his warm breath on her face. **He smells like mint god damnit! This guy knows what hes doing!  
**

She closed her eyes. Sasuke stared at her face. "Your...beautiful.." he said quietly, and gently placed his lips onto hers, and closed his eyes. He moved his hands off, and placed them on the bed. Sakura slowly sat up, still kissing Sasuke, and their eyes closed as well. Sasuke followed her movements, and moved up. Sakura's back was leaning on the back of the bed.

Sakura's legs stayed straight on the bed, and Sasuke, still on his knees, kneeled around her legs. He had his hands on her waist, and Sakura had her hands behind his head, pushing him closer to her.

Sasuke started nuzzling her neck with his face. He kissed her neck softly, sometimes licking it gently. Sakura put her head back, revealing more of her neck. Sasuke unzipped the zip even further. He slowly stuck his hands up her shirt. Sakura kicked off her boots, and moved down, and lay on the bed. Sasuke hoverering over her, sat up for a second. He took of his shoes, and felt himself being pulled down by Sakura.

Sakura pulled of Sasuke's shirt, and pulled him down on the bed.

"What noisy neighbours.." and old lady said at a tea meeting, the room below Sakura's.

a/n: a little bit of high fluff you got there of sasusaku. what? i didnt go into **_detail_**! i should update more often, i know! **_SO MANY INTURRUPTIONS:(_** review please?


	11. Leader of Death

**I do not own Naruto **but i just wish that kishi would speed up the manga :(

Chapter Eleven

Leader.of.Death.

Sakura put her boots back on, and turned to look at Sasuke on the bed, lying on his bed, his eyes closed. "Put some pants on will yea?" Sakura said smirking, throwing his pants at him. Sasuke sat up, and put his leg through the pant hole.

"Like you want me covered up." Sasuke said smirking. "_More Sasuke! More god damn it! Ohh your so good!_" Sasuke said, imitating Sakura's voice. Sakura turned a bright red colour, and ran to the bed, and jumped on it, landing beside Sasuke.

"I SAID THAT ONCE! ONCE! WHAT ABOUT YOU? Moaning like a love sick puppy." Sakura said, now sticking her tongue out. Sasuke blushed lightly, and smirked. "What can I say? Your just too sexy ne?" he said raising and eyebrow, and zipping up his pants. Sakura's blush returned, as she stood up as well.

"Lets go on MSN. I have to remind Naruto about the mission tomorrow." Sakura said, turning the knob, and leaving the room.

Sakura sat down on the computer chair, and logged in. She heard Sasuke pull up a chair by her side. He didnt sit down yet though. "Sasuke kun, what are y-"

Sakura's eyes closed. Sasuke was nuzzling his face in her neck from behind. "Sasuke kun...mmm...go..sit down.." she said quietly. Sasuke kissed her neck, and slowly moved to his chair. He sat down and looked at the screen, smirking. "You moaned. So what do you have on me now?" he asked, now looking at her. Sakura blushed once more, and glared at him. "Oh, shut up." she said, and went online.

**BrokenKunoichi has logged on**

It was silent between Sakura and Sasuke. "Um...I think I will change my name now.." she said quietly.

Sasuke saw her typing, and sighed. He shook his head, and slid the keybaord to face him more. "Sweet'nSour again? Come on. I have something better."

_Sasuke:kun:lover_

Sakura smirked, and kissed him on the cheek. "Perfect." she said and blinked. "I gotta go to the washroom." Sasuke said, and stood up. "Oh, my washroom is getting fixed, so you gotta go to the one downstairs, turn right, and yeah. Its there." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded, and left the room.

Sakura saw Sasuke return, and he sat down beside her again. "Hm...hey..." Sakura said, looking at the screen.

"Sasuke kun, do you know who..._Leader.of.Death. _is?" Sakura asked, taking her eyes off the screen. Sasuke shook his head. "Sounds like a guy though." he said, and Sakura nodded. "Did he add you or something?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded again.

She opened a conversation with Leader.of.Death

_Sasuke:kun:lover says: Hi. You added me, so I was wondering...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!_

_Leader.of.Death says: First off, your Haruno Sakura, correct?_

Sakura's eyes widened, and she looked at Sasuke, her eyes filled with worry. "Sasuke kun! I dont know who he is! He is guessing who I am, so it cant be like Neji or Chouji or someone! And, and and ...WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT! LEADER OF DEATH! SASUKE KUN! What if its a virus! I sholuldnt of added him. Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD! HE SPEAKS!" Sakura yelled, one hand covering her mouth, the other, pointing at the screen.

"It's alrgiht Sakura. I bet it's some kid playing a prank on you. Im sure it's not a virus." Sasuke said. Sakura shook her head, her eyes still widened, and looking at the screen. "Its not. Look." she said, still pointing.

Sasuke sighed, and looked at the screen.

_Leader.of.Death says: Sasuke must be with you then. He shall return back soon._

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Sasuke kun...he knows you..return...is he..Orochimaru...or..Kabuto?" Sakura said, looking at Sasuke, her eyebrows raising, into a worried look.

"What is he saying Sasuke kun...we have to tell Tsuande sama. We have to protect you." Sakura said, taking Sasuke's hand.

_Leader.of.Death says: Sakura, Sasuke? Is anyone there? I said, Sasuke is returning **back soon**_

Sasuke typed, and pressed the enter button harshly.

_Sasuke:kun:lover says: Shut the fuck up Kabuto. You know the damn plan. So shut it_

Sakura's eyes widened, and she stood up, knocking the chair over. "You...know the plan...Sasuke kun...what plan..." Sakura asked quietly, tears forming. Sasuke reamined seated, and logged off MSN. He then stood up, and turned around. He walked to the window, and slid it up. Sasuke rested his elbows on the edge, and stuck his head out, to look at the day's sun.

"Nothing..." he said. Sakura whipped out her gloves, and put them on. She molded chakra, and the tears flowed down. "What do you mean nothing! Are you planning to betray us AGAIN!" Sakura yelled, taking deep steps to Sasuke, her hand full of chakra. Sasuke brought his head back in, and took out his sword from behind his back.

"I dont want to fight someone. Especially you Sakura. Please...stop it before I am forced to hurt you.." Sasuke said quietly, lowering his head, and bring his sword forward, with both hands, guarding himself.

The chakra flow in Sakura's palms lightened, but the tears continued, now blurrying her vision of him. "Why Sasuke kun...WHY! Are you going to betray us again...tell me the truth.." Sakura said quietly, lowering her head again, the tears falling to the ground. Sasuke sensing she backed off, put his sword by his side. He took a step closer to her, and she raised her head, and took a step back. He did it again, but she continued moving back, her eyes widened, and shaking with worry.

"Sakura..I never wanted to cause you pain. Not again..." he said quietly. Sakura grabbed her hair, and she pulled it, her eyes shaking, more tears flowing. "YOUR NOT HIM! YOUR NOT SASUKE KUN!" Sakura yelled, shaking her head wildly, and falling to her knees. "Sakura...please..." he said bring his sword forward again. "I dont want to hurt you, but I think I have to. Your in pain.." Sasuke said, moving closer.

Sakura started breathing heavily, and she slowly stood up, her legs shaking. "I...cant believe I fell for this...your...not him..this is a genjutsu...who ever you are...you knew I loved Sasuke kun this much, and this is a powerful genjutsu..." Sakura said, now backing away. She wiped her tears, and closed her eyes. "Kai!" she yelled, and her home remained the same.

She looked around, and Sasuke wasnt there. "Sasuke kun?" she said, her voice still a bit shaky. "Sakura? What happened? Is there something wrong?" Sasuke said, appearing from the door way. Sakura threw herself onto him. "We have to talk." Sakura said, leading him to the couch. "Your..not going to break up with me or something are you?" Sasuke asked, a bit confued. Sakura shook her head.

"Its about Orochimaru."

a/n: at first, i thot leader.of.death. SHOULD be gaara, and yeah...not evil gaara...then i thot i should make sasuke betray her again, and that actually to be kabuto, but i was like...nah. this is a romance fic. so yeah. review please! oh, and i guess i made that my own genjutsu? or something...cuz i just started making that whole scene a genjutsu, when sakura started to back away from sasuke. so it's a bit random...? well, i went and fixed it up a bit, so someone had time to cast a jutsu XD


	12. Sasuke's deal

**I do not own Naruto **

dang it, i was hoping to stop this story when sasuke came back, but its too lateee...now, i made the lamest excuse for sasuke leaving the sound, but i dont want to have big details and fights with orochi kun. oh, and i guess i will be ending it in the next chapter

Chapter Twelve

Sasuke's deal

"O..Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked, suprised that Sakura would speak of him. Sakura nodded, as she took Sasuke's hands in hers, and tears started to flow again. "Im trying not to be weak, but I cant help it... How did you escape Orochimaru? Tell me the truth.." Sakura asked him, trying to igrnore her tears.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He knew he had to tell her soon. He looked down, and back up again, straight into her teary eyes. "I made a deal.." he said quietly. Sakura nodded. "W..what is it?"

"Its...that..." Sasuke said slowly. He sighed, knowing it was too late to cover things up.

"Kabuto was watching me when I told you I would be coming back. For some damn fucked up reason, I couldnt sense him...so he got in the way.." Sasuke said, tightining his hands.

"Of course, he went and told Orochimaru. Thats when I noticed that his chakra moved. I then knew that he knew of my plan of returning. So, I went to Orochimaru myself. I made a deal with him..." he said quietly. "Please Sasuke kun...tell me what you said.." Sakura said.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Orochimaru let me return...under one condition..." Sasuke said, making Sakura let go of his hands. He stood up. "Dont leave! Sasuke kun tell me!" Sakura said standing up as well. "I cant tell you...I have to show you.." Sasuke said, lowering his shirt around the left side of his neck.

Sakura's eyes widened, fresh tears flowing. "How...could you..." she said quietly, keeping her eyes on his neck. "How did I not notice...we were just.."

"Your had your eyes closed a lot I guess..." Sasuke said closing his eyes. Under his curse mark from the age of twelve, was another curse. A smaller one. It was an X with 4 commas on each side of the X. A circle with swirls touching the outside of it, was surrounding the X.

"After so many times I w..was worried about that mark...you have another one!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke nodded, his eyes still closed. Sakura slowly brought her hand up, and walked to him. She stretched her arm out, and gently touched his mark. Sasuke screamed in pain, and moved back. Sakrua screamed, and stepped back, more tears flowing.

Sasuke clutched his neck, and fell on his knees. "Im sorry Sakura...it hasn't been under the jutsu Kakashi did before...it's...fresh.." Sasuke said quietly. Sakura continued crying. "Im s..sory Sasuke k..kun...I c..caused you p..pain.." Sakura said, inbetween her sobbing.

Sasuke let go of his neck, and slowly stood up. He pulled his shirt up again, and raised his head, and watched Sakura's tears flow. "Theres...more to it.." he said quietly.

"He gave me this mark...both curses can go to level two...if they activate, I could become more powerful that Itachi...I can finally kill him...but I wont activate it..." Sasuke said quietly. Sakrua ran to him, and sobbed onto his chest, holding her fists together, placing them on his chest.

"T..thank you S..sasuke kun...is..t..that all?" Sakura asked. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, and closed his eyes. "I...I dont know...he took it quite easy...he just said what he said before...with this mark, I will come to him for power...but...that was it...and..I dont think I will be going back..." Sasuke said, finally smiling. Sakura gave a small smile through her tears, and even laughed gently.

"I love you Sasuke kun.." Sakura said through her tears. Sasuke kissed her forehead, and held her hands, and kissed them as well, looking into her eyes deeply. "Im sure I touched your neck when we were...you know.." Sakura said blushing. "Im betting it just hurt because I hurt you.." Sasuke said quietly, slowly moving his face closer to hers. Sakura closed her eyes, and brought her chin up to him.

Sasuke brought his hand to her chin, and cupped it, brining his lips to hers, and kissing her gently. Sakura slowly moved her hands to his neck, and Sasuke put his hand on her waist, brining her closer to him. Sasuke moved her back, and gently pushed her to lean back on the wall. He nuzzled his face in her neck, and licked her gently. Sakura unzipped her jacket again, and took his hand with her own. She brought his hand to her unzipped jacket, and smirked mischiviously.

Sasuke smirked, and kissed her, moving down at the same time, and taking her jacket off completely.

---------------

_RamenLover says: Yooooooo SAKURA CHAN, SASUKE TEME!_

_Sasuke:kun:lover says: Hey Narutoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sup?_

_I.Love.Sakura says: ... whats wrong with you guys? Oh, and Sakura, now that we showed our love to each other, im changing my name kay?_

_RamenLover says: GET A ROOM_

_I.Love.Sakura says: We already did geez. It was Sakura room_

_RamenLover says: NASTY! ... so...who went on top?_

_I.Love.Sakura says: I did_

_Sasuke:kun:lover says: NARUTO! SASUKE KUN! SHUT THE HELL UP!  
_

_RamenLover says: lol_

_Soul.of.fire says: Its crap, but it matches the Uchiha jutsus_

_RamenLover says: I WANNA CHANGE MY NAME TOOOO_

_Sasuke:kun:lover says: Likewise_

_Soul:of:fire says: Your name should be you, but dont make it obvious_

_Smexy:fox says: I was gonna do 6th hokage, but its obvious that I will be! How do you like my name? XD_

_Twisted:little:cherry says: Naruto, you are such a moron_

_Soul:of:fire says: Nice name Sakura_

_Twisted:little:cherry says:P_

_Twisted:little:cherry says: Oh, Naruto! Dont forget about the mission tomorrow_

_Soul:of:fire says: Wh ocould forget...Im left behind, cuz your going on an "out of the country" mission_

_Smexy:fox says: Sorry Sasuke, we will bring you back some sand from Gaara :P_

_Twisted:little:cherry says: lol, yeah_

_Soul:of:fire says: What ever. Im hungry. Sakura, wanna go out and eat something_

_Twisted:little:cherry says: Sure! Where do you wanna go?_

_Soul:of:fire says: You choose. Im buyin_

_Twisted:little:cherry says: Aww, thank sasuke kun XD Hm...OMIGAWD! Ino just told me about this new restaraunt! It's really good, and since its new, they are giving out free desserts!_

_Smexy:fox says: Hello? Im right here you know!  
_

_Soul:of:fire says: Go ask the hyuuga out_

_Smexy:fox says: NEJI! EWWWW_

_Twisted:little:cherry says: IDIOT! HE MEANS HINATA_

_Smexy:fox says: OH YEAH! THANKS FOR REMINDING ME! I HAVE A DATE RIGHT NOW! BYE!_

**Smexy:fox has left the conversation**

_Sould:of:fire says: Looks like its just me and you XD_

_Twisted:little:cherry says: lol I have to go get ready. Come to my house in 20 min. _

_Soul:of:fire says: Kay_

_Twisted:little:cherry says: Kay, bye. Love you_

_Soul:of:fire says: Right back at ya sexy_

_Twisted:little:cherry says: YOUR LUCKY NARUTO ISNT HERE! Bye :)_

-----------------

Sasuke knocked on the door, and waited for Sakura to answer. She opened the door smiling, in a casual, yet 'wow-shes-pretty-and-beautiful-not-to-mention-sexy outfit, according to Sasuke of course.

Sakrua took Sasuke's hand, and they started walking in the cool night. Sakura breathed out, and a white could appeared. "Its not that cold is it?" Sasuke said, also noticing the cold cloud, as he spoke.

Sakura shivered, and quickly walked into the warm resteraunt with Sasuke. "Oh my god...why did I even agree to this...Im so out of my character..." Sasuke said, as the whole resteraunt was bright red, with hints of white, and he could smell perfume, yet the nice scent of food from the kitchen.

They took a seat, and ordered. The food arrived quickly, and Sasuke started at it, and poked it. "Come on! Eat up." Sakura said, as she dug into her meal. Sasuke sighed. "But its so ugly looking.." Sasuke said poking it with his fork. "Your so picky! You ordered it!" Sakura said, taking a sip of her beverage. "Yeah, but it sounded better than it looks."

"And it probably tastes better than it looks too! Come on! I dare you. Your an Uchiha right? Uchihas dont back down a dare now do they?" Sakura said, smirking. "How do you know? You just made that up, because you think Im picky, but Im not. I just dont have a wide range of food choices." Sasuke said, slowly putting what ever the hell he was eating in his mouth.

Sasuke made a face, and quickly swallowed it. "Hmm? Was it that bad?" Sakura said, smirking again. Sasuke nodded. Sakura laughed, and shook her head. "Picky picky Sasuke kun." she said, and continued eating.

-----------------

Sasuke walked Sakura home, as he put his jacket aorund her shoulders. "First off, next time dont wear something so revealing. Second, bring a jacket." Sasuke said, getting near to her apartment. "Its not revealing! I bet its not revealing enough for you!" Sakura said smirking as she unlocked the door. Sasuke pushed her back against a wall, and put his ha don the wall, leaning on it, as he started kisisng Sakrua's neck.

"S...sasuke kun...w..what a..are you doing?" Sakura said, closing her eyes. "Your right...its not revealing enough...let me help you with that.." Sasuke said, as he lifted her bridal style, and closed the door with his foot. He went to her room, and put her down on the bed, quickly taking his jacket off of her, and climbing onto the bed.

Sakura smirked, and motioned him to come forward as she slowly took off her skirt.

-----------

a/n: sasuke was a bit OOC. i never imagined him to go on a date in this story. w/e, im hungry. XD i always dont go into that much detail with the high fluff, and leav it at that. well, i hope you liked it. OH, AND sakura's display name, i got from my friend. Twisted Little Diva, i changed to twisted little cherry. (i got it from summer101)


	13. Online in love

thanks for all the reviews of this story! it came out pretty much as how i expected. so, enjoy the last chappie :) and i wont write another story for a while. i have one idea, but im gonna add more to it before i start writing a chapter. so just wait ;) **i got so stumped with the chapter name, so meh, i use the story name...IT DOESNT REALLY GO WITH THIS CHAPTER...O.o**

**I do not own Naruto **...i do sure own my dreams of owning naruto :P

Chapter Thirteen

Online: in love

The next day, Monday, Sakura woke up, happy as ever. She took a quick shower, got dressed, and went to make some breakfast. Dropping the toast in her hand, she pulled on her boots, and ran to the meeting spot.

"Sorry! I totally forgot about the mission!" Sakura said, catching her breth from the long run. Naruto grinned. "Thats because Sasuke was over yesterday wasnt he? And when Sasuke comes over, there is a lot of-

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, punching him. Sai blinked, then gave a smile. "Thats right. There must be a lot of it when Sasuke comse over." he said, looking at Sakura. Sakura and Naruto sighed. "He doesnt know what the hell Naruto was talking about.." Sakura said, with a light blushing thinking about it. Yamato sighed as well, and took a folder. "Sai doesnt know much about love. Now, the mission."

It was like this for a while. It was his concequence. As his friends went on missions, he would sit around at home, with that freakishly messed up ANBU member watching him, or doing a D rank mission. He never got to use any powerfull jutsus. Sasuke sighed as he walked past the ANBU member. "Remember to pull out the weeds."

"Make sure to wash that dog carefully."

"Next, a C rank mission. No wait, its another D."

"Dont mess up the salad dressing!"

"Your next D rank mission..."

"I know cutting flowers are hard, but its your mission!"

Sasuke was fed up with that damn easy stuff. After 3 painful months, the ANBU members were not needed to stalk him. He was allowed to go back to his apartment. Although he did go over to Sakura's house, which was against the rules, Tsunade has seemed to drop that concequence.

Now he still had one concequence, and two things for the rest of his life. Sasuke had no intention of acvtivating anyone of the curses, but that rule for no jutsus higher than B, really pissed him off. The night before, Sakura had told the hokage about the second mark. Well, Sakura told Sasuke he should do it.

FLASHBACK

_"Thanks for the great dinner and everything Sasuke kun, but..." Sakura said late last night. "What? Those free deserts werent good?" Sasuke, said smirking. The smirk dissapeared when he saw her face expression. Sakura looked away. "I think it would be best if you told Tsunade sama about that second mark..." Sakura said._

_"Sakura..." Sasuke said closing his eyes. Sakura turned straight to him, tears strolling. "Im sorry about this Sasuke kun...I wont get over crying for a while...its been a habbit sometimes...I will stop...it makes me feel weak.." Sakura said wiping her tears away. "Please Sasuke kun! You know how I worried about the first mark in the chuunin exams! Dont let me be worried again!" Sakura yelled, grabbing his hands. _

FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK (CHUUNIN EXAMS)

_**Does he really think anoyone is gonna quit? **Sasuke age 12, thought. He clutched the side of his neck with the mark. "Sasuke.." Sakura said worried. Naruto turned around confused. **The waves of pain..they are coming sooner and sooner... **Sasuke thought._

_**No...I knew it...**Sakura thought, getting more worried. "Sasuke...listen to me. You have got to quit." Sakura said. Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto's as well. "You have been like this, ever since you tangeled with Orochimaru...and its getting worse.." Sakura said. Sasuke looked away. "Its that mark he put on you, isnt it?" Sakura asked quietly. "Mark..?" Naruto repeated. "You cant deny it Sasuke.." Sakura said, remembering wen Orochimaru bit Sasuke's neck. _

_"Please..." Sakura said quietly, holding her hands together on her chest. Sasuke and Naruto watched her, their eyes widened. "Please Sasuke, quiet now before..." Sakura said, wiping her tears. "I dont know what...Im scared.." Sakura said. _

END OF FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK

_"Alright...fine.." Sasuke said quietly._

END OF FLASHBACK

Sasuke had told Tsuande about the mark, and she got quite angry. She actually wanted the ANBU members to watch im longer, but Naruto and Sakura preswaded her to change her mind. Now, Sasuke was free.

Soon, it was past a year, and Sasuke was allowed to visit other countires. He actually admitted to Sakura that he was glad to see the kazekage. Sakura and Sasuke had gotten even closer, having lots of night sessions, and somehow, Naruto knew about them... O

When they all turned 16, Naruto and Hinata had finally become a couple. As for the rest of them, meh. This story is about Sasuke and Sakura, with hints of Naruto! Duh!

When team 7 had turned 19, Sai had slowly moved on. It seemed he had really improved in his feelings, and he got a girlfriend. How? No one knows.

Still at the age of nineteen, everyone still loved chatting on MSN. Sasuke had hardly thought of Orochimaru. Sakura was basically on his mind.

_Soul:of:fire says: Sakura?_

_Twisted:little:cherry says: What?  
_

_Soul:of:fire says: I still havent forgotten about my goal_

_Twisted:little:cherry says: Your not telling me your about to leave again are you?_

_**Smexy:fox has been added to the conversation**  
_

_Soul:of:fire says: No. Im saying, I want you and Naruto to back me up_

_Smexy:fox says: OMG! REALLY! THANKS FOR ADDING ME AT THE RIGHT TIME SAKURA! SURE THING SASUKE!  
_

_Soul:of:fire says: Not now dumbass. We arent...strong enough..._

_Smexy:fox says: TENSE MOMENT...kay, I hear ya Sasuke. Tell us when your ready. We will leave him to you. Although, I have my own grudges against him_

_Soul:of:fire says: Oh yeah...the...biju thing..._

_Twisted:little:cherry says:) Im so happy, that Naruto told you about the kyuubi and all. Now, we seem like a hardworking trusting team like before_

_Soul:of:fire says: Now that Kakashi is back as our sensei, it really does seem the same.._

_Smexy:fox says: Yeah...ALL RIGHT! TEAM 7 PWNS ALL! ...why did we keep the same names as when we were 15?_

_Twisted:little:cherry says: Cuz...it matches us...although Naruto, you arent a sexy fox..._

_Soul:of:fire says: Hahahahah burn loser_

_Smexy:fox says: SHUT UP! HINATA THINKS IM COOL_

_Soul:of:fire says: HAHAHAHAHA_

_Twisted:little:cherry says: HAHAHAHAHA_

_Smexy:fox says: OH SHUT UP_

_Twisted:little:cherry: No, seriously...I feel like the team, Kakashi said we were..._

_Smexy:fox says: We have teamwork..._

_Soul:of:fire says: Trust_

_Twisted:little:cherry says: love :P_

_Smexy:fox says: OMG! ITS ALMOST TIME FOR YOU GUYS TO MAKE OUT_

_Soul:of:fire says: NARUTO YOU MORON! HOW DO YOU KNOW THESE THINGS!_

_Twisted:little:cherry says: ...yeah...NO ONE knows when other people are about to make out...anyways...my house or yours?_

_Smexy:fox says: Sakrua's_

_Soul:of:fire says: Yours_

_Soul:of:fire says: NARUTO!_

_Twisted:little:cherry says: NARUTO!_

_Smexy:fox says: lol, I gotta go. You can make out now. Bye_

_**Smexy:fox has left the conversation**_

_Soul:of:fire says: That guy really is a total loser_

_Twisted:little:cherry says: Yeah..but hes Naruto. What can you expect? Now come over already_

_Soul:of:fire says: Fine fine, you moaning puppy_

_--------------_

"I thought you wanted me to kiss your neck.." Sasuke said, licking icecream off of Sakura's icecream cone. "Yeah, but Naruto knew the time. I bet he has cameras somewhere, so thats why he knows..."

"What ever. Icecream and a walk in the park is okay." Sasuke said, pocketing his hands.

Sakura put her head on Sasuke's shoulder, and smiled, letting him lick some more icecream.

"Sasuke kun? Promise me you will stay with me forever.." Sakura said, looking off into the distance. "For now, I have my other goal, dont you remember?" Sasuke asked smirking. Sakura shook her head.

"To restore my clan." Sasuke said. Sakura blinked, then his words sank in. She turned red, and punched him gently. "You are so evil!" she said.

"Lets go back home, and on MSN." Sakura said. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "I want to change my name.." Sakura said, looking up at the clouds. "To what?" Sasuke asked. "Online: in love." Sakura said smiling. Sasuke shook his head, and smirked. "You are so childish." Sasuke said. "What are we gonna name our baby?" Sakura asked, smirking. Sasuke dropped the icecream and turned red. "You are thinking WAY to early." Sasuke said. Sakura cuddled closer to him.

"Come on! What about...Kyoko?" Sakura asked. "Too common." Sasuke said, pocketing his hands, as Sakura wrapped her arm around his arm. "What about...Kisa?" Sakura asked. "Who says its gonna be a girl? Besides, I dont like that name." Sasuke said.

The two of them walked together, if anyone saw them, thinking them as the most closest and sweetest couple. "Then, if you want a boy...Naruto?" Sakura asked giggling. Sasuke didnt say anything. Sakura's jaw dropped. "Are you really thinking about it!" Sakura asked. Sasuke still didnt say anything. Finally, he muttered, "Naruto Uchiha...how about a girl's name?" Sasuke asked. Sakura gave a small smile.

"Hm...well if the guy is Naruto, how about we name the girl from another ninja around our age?" Sakura asked. "Oh, wait, how about not Naruto. Gaara?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head. "Wont match an Uchiha's name."

"Oh! We gotta get our kid MSN, and think of a name." Sasuke said. Sakura grinned, and nodded. "Kay, back to the guy's name. Oh...how about Sai?" Sakura asked, giving a gently smile. Sasuke shrugged. "Sounds okay. Sai, Naruto, thats for the guys right now. Girls.." Sasuke said, looking up at the clouds. Sakura, as well. "How about Ino?" Sakura asked. "Nah." Sauske said.

Naruto walked with Hinata hand in hand, and saw Sasuke and Sakura pass them, not noticing. "How about...Hinata?" Sakura asked. Hintata blinked. Naruto gave a gently, small smile. "Hinata? Well thats okay I guess, but not for an Uchiha." Sasuke said. Naruto watched his two best friends walking, and talking, their arms linked together, not noticing anything but themselves. His small smile, then turned to a grin.

"Hey hinata." Naruto said, as the white eyes heir looked up at him. "You know how those two got together?" Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head. "They were both online...and well...in love.." Naruto said, grinning at the backs of his in love friends.

Fin

a/n: i hope your getting the same picture in my head! cept sakura and sasuke are wearing lie casual clothing...sometimes i wish i have an autmoatic awesome fanartists next to me, drawing what im thinking! i hoped you liked the ending, and review please :D

im gonna just like answer or talk back to some of the last reviews. some of you reviewed a lot, so i will only reply to one of your reviews

atemswhitetigermew: yes, i agree. i would give anything of mine to talk to sasuke. and no, i have no problem with you being a fangirl of sasuke, and who ever the other dude was :P

Sakura Haruno  you really had 23 of your friends read my story? im very touched. im sorry, buts over now. and about the idea...well, i have been having it for a while now. thanks for the awesome review XD

Yellowierd0: yeah, that neji thing just came out of my head :P he always mistakes who they are talking about (remember "LEE!" from which ever chapter?)

Dakishimeru : thanks for the review :P sakura and sasuke make a good couple ne? XD

Sasuke8097: I already replied to your review, but meh :P sasuke has to be OOC to fit many stories! but i tired not making him sooo much in this one. and by the way, I LOVE YOUR STORY, SO KEEPT IT UP!

Jennjennr: nope, orochi does not belong in this story:P thanks for the review, and i hope i updated soon enough

Aperira: that whole disease thing about fanfics, really was...akward...but as you said, i saved it woot woot. thanks for the review XD

IM.FLIPPIN.RAD.: i serisouly cant put detail in makeout parts. but yeah, sasuke and sakura really deserved more detail in this story. thanks for reviewing

Azalea14:  thanks for liking the story and chapter XD

sakura Haruno-cherryblossom: thank you for saying its nice, and this is like the only thing i can say, cuz i have no clue how to reply, but thanks XD

and yeah, i would do more, but then the reviews go onto more pages, and yes, but THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ROCK! WOOT WOOT


End file.
